


Zwischen Immer und Nie

by delphinium1735



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinium1735/pseuds/delphinium1735
Summary: 一个 伯爵T X 画家Y的paro
Relationships: Tezuka Kunimitsu/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 1





	1. But thy eternal summer shall not fade

「6月23日  
我在纽伦堡附近的野外写生时，遇到了Tezuka先生。」

在那个革命的浪潮解放了艺术家个人风格的19世纪黄金时代，Yukimura出生在一个传统手艺匠人的家庭里。他的故乡在离巴黎不远的Gerberoy小镇，父亲是当地有名的匠人。自他小时候起，就经常黏在父亲身后随他去工作。那时他们还会接收到来自教会和富商们的委托，因此他从小就对那些精美的雕塑，瓷器的绘制，以及壁画的修复都耳濡目染。  
而也是从那无忧无虑的孩童时期起，Yukimura爱上了写生，他将美丽安宁的小镇，中世纪风格的教堂钟楼，郊外美丽的原野，在自己的小世界中一点点绘制出来。然而随着工业革命的影响，大规模的机械化生产也让传统的手工艺业也受到了挤压。他的父亲很快发现比起一个并没有什么前途的手工艺人，自己的长子显然更适合去做一名画家。于是在十五岁那一年，Yukimura在家人的支持下，前往了当时的艺术之都巴黎，去接受了学院派系统的教育。  
在美术学院里，Yukimura从一个对自我风格与艺术的历史，不同流派的绘画技巧还懵懂无知的少年，很快接触到了大量经典的作品。一个新的世界在他的眼前展开。虽然他本人对于曾经流行的洛可可繁复纤巧的风格并没有多少好感，对于拉斐尔一派的端整与和谐虽然欣赏但称不上有多么喜爱。他更钟爱威尼斯画派被运用到了极致的色彩，丁托列托笔下那种明暗的冲突感，以及尼德兰画家笔下技巧纯熟描绘的光影中质朴的生活场景。  
醉心于古典美的同时，他更热爱自然的色彩。  
当时的巴黎正经历着艺术革命的新潮，艺术家们不再受限于委托人的要求，反而更执着于去寻找彰显自己个性的风格。在美院学习了两年打下基础之后，Yukimura也逐渐探索着属于自己的画风。和他的同行们一样，他开始争取在画廊与艺术沙龙中展示的机会。有那么几次，他的画作确实吸引到了一些来自上流社会所谓品味高雅的贵族们，并陆陆续续接到了委托。就是在这个过程中，他结识了Ikuto男爵，一位风度翩翩的社交名流。

他与男爵在沙龙中有过一面只缘，不久后对方请他完成一组装饰书房的风景画。而直到Yukimura完成委托的那一天，他们才在男爵那间装饰奢华的住处有了一次正式的会晤。  
穿着浅灰色西装，留着金色长发的男爵就在书房中与他见面。他在掀开了画作之后发出了赞美的惊叹声。  
“谢谢，我非常喜欢。”男爵微笑着向Yukimura点头，并示意仆从将它们挂在了空出来的墙壁上。  
他坐在座椅上，自顾自地点燃了一根烟。  
“你比我想象中的还要年轻，”他打量着眼前这位衣着朴素但容颜出奇俊美的青年，“但却也比我想象中的还要谦逊。”  
Yukimura微笑，明白了男爵的话中之意。在这个所有人都不甘被过去的条条框框约束的时代，他的同行们并不满足于接受委托人的要求来完成创作，甚至会玩出些“吓唬有钱人”的把戏。画家与委托人的关系也陷入了奇妙的互相僵持的怪圈。  
“我敢打赌这不是你最想表达的风格。”Ikuto望着墙上的风景画评价道。那是秋日的枫丹白露，用色柔和而典雅，画中的景致单纯、恬静而逼真，如一首轻快的抒情诗歌，是绝对符合委托人（自己）品味的一张图。  
那位年轻的画家似乎默认了这个结论。但他抬起头同样望向自己的画作的同时，那双清澈的瞳眸中却带着一丝少见的迷茫：“您的洞察力真是可怖啊……诚然，我得承认这是我最擅长的风景画，但这确实不是我一直想要表现的。”  
金发的绅士似乎了然地微笑了一下。类似的话他并不是没有听过，这些年轻的艺术生们总是会经历过这样那样的迷茫期。但他也确实珍惜这个孩子身上难得的谦逊与对色彩敏锐的感知。他在沙龙里并没有看走眼，他是一个本身就具有非凡才华但又并不满足于挥霍自己天赋的年轻人。他并不介意在后面帮他一把。  
“那么，接下来你有什么打算呢？”

Yukimura从男爵那里得到了一笔相当丰厚的酬劳，更坚定了出外游历的决心。他与男爵提起了尼德兰与意大利，提到自己想要去亲眼见证大师们真迹的教堂、古迹、博物馆。他虽然得到了对方的赞许与支持，但心里清楚此行的目的并不仅仅如此。他一直以来迷惘着想要用去创造去表达的，并不单是将那些美好而易逝的景物永远地留在画布之上，而是来自于其他更复杂、更真实而更让他痛苦的事物。只有当他走出这优渥的环境，那些动荡与混乱才会在他的眼前展开。冥冥中总有什么在呼唤着他，让他义无反顾地离开了故乡，去遥远的异国寻找属于他的艺术之光，或者是其他自己也不确定的存在。  
这位年轻的画家就是抱着这样兴奋而又忐忑的心情踏上了旅途。他的终点在威尼斯，但却兜兜转转地先去了佛兰德斯，然后向东进入了普鲁士的国界，路径科隆，之后来到了丢勒的家乡——纽伦堡。在这片曾经属于神圣罗马帝国的区域，宗教艺术曾受到了新教改革冲击的严重影响，并不复曾经作为文艺复兴重镇的辉煌。但也是在这里，Yukimura结识了一位名字是Senri的年轻人。他有着波西米亚血统，高大而英俊，有一头浓密的卷发和一双敏锐却柔软的深黑色眼睛。他完全不像本地人那样刻板与严谨，或许是作为艺术家的缘故，身上有一种感性混合着天真的独特气质。他们很快熟络了起来，甚至到了无话不谈可以毫不客气地批评着对方的作品的程度。  
Yukimura在纽伦堡所待的时间比预想中的还要更长。甚至Senri都觉得奇怪，也不止一次地提到，虽然他珍惜他们之间萍水相逢的友情，但Yukimura显然不属于这里，他应该继续自己的旅程。  
是什么牵绊住了他呢？他总觉得在此地，有什么事情尚未完成。他笑着对Senri说是黑森林的妖精迷住了他，但自己也不清楚那冥冥中一次次呼唤着他的，究竟是什么。

在盛夏六月的某一天，Yukimura独自去郊外写生。他穿过了一片农舍与一条河流，眼前是延绵的牧场，远处有青色的山峦起伏。点缀着明黄色野花的草甸之间，牛群摇着铜铃声悠然自在地徘徊着。他一向热爱这样恬静而惬意的田园风光，但此时却仿佛受到了神秘的指引，让他穿过了田野，向前走进了一片森林之中。他沿着树丛中几乎难以分辨的小路与模糊的脚印继续前行，直到走出森林来到一片旷然的原野之上，竟然现出了一座古堡。  
——他从来没有听人提过这附近竟然还有一座城堡，看起来像是中世纪的遗迹，塔楼高耸而巍然。Yukimura忍不住掏出了画笔，开始勾勒起城堡的轮廓。  
时间在他沉迷作画中静悄悄地流逝，明妍的阳光不知何时消失了，天空变得黯沉，乌云沉甸甸地压了下来，原野上突然吹起了肃飒的冷风。而在不远处的天际，却有一丝一缕的阳光从暗涌的乌云间隙中透出，投下光柱在城堡的幕墙之上。画家被这瞬息变幻的光景给迷住了：明暗交界处的古堡，一半仿佛沉浸在耀眼的荣光之下，另一半却隐藏在阴冷的暗影之中。  
但是一阵狂风打乱了他的构思——他的画家帽被吹掉了，措手不及去捡的时候差一点弄翻了画架。当他险些被绊倒、十分狼狈地起身时，眼前出现了一个陌生的身影——那是一个全身裹在黑色斗篷的陌生人，正将他的帽子从草地上捡了起来。  
Yukimura吓了一跳，想不到在人迹罕至的郊外也会遇到其他人，甚至对方在走近的时候完全没有察觉到。他下意识地接过了对方递来的帽子，仿佛着魔一样愣怔着望向那个容貌遮掩在高礼帽之下的陌生人。在僵持了半晌后才突然意识到了自己的失礼，连忙一脸歉意地向对方道谢。  
陌生人只是点了下头，但Yukimura却感受到了那隐藏在帽檐之后的视线在自己的脸上停留了片刻，仿佛是怀有着同样的疑虑与惊悸。然后那个黑衣人收回了手，一言不发地转身离开。

这个小插曲影响到了他作画的心情与进度。他还没有在草稿上打完城堡的结构，雨滴就砸到了他的画纸之上。Yukimura没有办法只好收起了画架，向着附近唯一的建筑——那座不远处的城堡奔了过去。  
跑到一半他就开始后悔自己的鲁莽，城堡在雨雾显出了巨大的身影，却看不出任何光亮与有人居住的迹象。他甚至不确定自己是否能进去避雨——直到眼前出现了深青色的木质大门。意外地在入口处留下了一丝的缝隙。  
Yukimura抹去了脸上的雨水，企图挥去视野中的一片迷蒙。当他伸出手时，大门发出了吱吱呀呀的响声，有人从里面把门打开了。可以说是并不意外地，他再一次地在门后看到了那个黑衣的身影。

陌生人站在门口，狂烈的风雨卷起了他身上黑色的斗篷。他理应也是趁着暴雨赶到了城堡，但他身上却没有一丝慌乱而匆忙赶来的迹象。  
他居高临下地看着门口的台阶下一身狼狈背着画架的青年（帽子早在一路跑来时不知去向），主动伸出了那只裹在纯白色长手套中的左手，以一种不容抗拒的力道将他从大雨中拉进了城堡大门的阴影之下。  
“感谢您……”Yukimura眨了眨眼睛，心头涌起了一股暖意。还没等他再说些什么，一件斗篷突然盖到了自己的身上。  
“我是这里的主人。”已经转身向着门厅走去的人突然开了口。他的声音低沉却有一种奇特的悦耳感，像是钟声回荡在狭窄的回廊之中。  
Yukimura紧跟着他的步伐，在一路穿过中庭时并不忘打量着圆拱上雕饰的纹章。他们终于走到了走廊的尽头。陌生人推开大门，Yukimura看到了房间里壁炉燃烧着的火光。  
但他并没有走进，反而微笑着向回身示意的陌生人伸出了手。  
“Yukimura，住在纽伦堡的画家。”他歪了下头，在门廊昏暗的光线之下，那双熟悉的深色眼眸中闪烁着微微的笑意。“我该如何称呼您呢？先生。”  
“Tezuka。”对方轻握了一下他的手，短暂地触碰后立刻收回。“请进吧。”

——Tezuka，真是一个古怪的姓氏。  
Yukimura坐在偏厅里的沙发上，怀抱着Tezuka披给他的斗篷沉思着。他在雨中被淋了个湿透，显然也找不到可以更换的干爽衣物。壁炉中的木柴噼里啪啦地燃烧着，那是整个城堡唯一的暖源与光亮。啊，还有手中的这件斗篷，Yukimura才注意到它的内衬是红色的，如同眼前明亮跳动着的火焰，也如同鲜血一样的颜色。他将它重新裹在了自己的身上。

Tezuka大概是在一个钟头之后再次出现，带他来到了正厅。城堡的内部如同外表一般古朴，两排巨大的石柱撑起了半圆形的拱券，交错成十字的拱顶。两侧的墙壁上挂着几张已经不太能分辨出年代的肖像画，大概是属于曾经居住在城堡中的主人们。Yukimura向着Tezuka问起，果然这些是对方的先祖们，曾是驻扎在这里的领地伯爵。  
「啊，他确实是一位伯爵。」在看到家徽时Yukimura便有了隐隐约约的猜测。只是他在纽伦堡待的时间并不久，从未听人提起过这个家族。  
他望着长久以来失于修缮的城堡内部，不动声色地揣摩着其中的命运。或许是某次动荡某次政权更迭，让曾经显望的家族走向了没落——  
“这里确实很简陋，”仿佛察觉到了他的所想，走在前面的人影突然停住了脚步，“但我想，你不会拒绝先享用一顿晚餐吧？”

他们在主厅尽头的长桌上揭开了晚餐的盖子——奶酪，黑麦面包，一份颇具当地特色的巴伐利亚烤鸡。这对于在暴雨中无处可归的Yukimura来说可以说是相当盛情的款待了。他们坐在长桌的两侧，在大厅明亮的灯光下，画家实在忍不住打量起来这位神秘的城堡主人的面容。他此时已经摘下了帽子，身着一套深紫色领口马甲搭配白色衬衫的礼服。伯爵有着一张那张十分符合古典美的严肃又不失英俊的面容，侧脸线条有如古希腊雕像一般冷峻而坚毅。即使在室内暖色光线的映照下，他的肤色是冷白色，皮肤的肌理近乎透明。这种毫无血色的苍白中掩去了他本身应如圣徒一般肃穆而清正的气质，反而有一种令人心悸的……邪异？  
Yukimura被自己的想法吓了一跳。不知道为什么突然会对这位端正严肃的伯爵先生有这样奇怪的想法。而当他回过神来发现Tezuka伯爵也在注视着他，纯黑色的瞳眸在烛火的映照下蕴转着奇异的色彩。那双眼中有着一种令Yukimura怦然心悸的复杂情绪，似乎是欣喜也可能是悔恨。他在看着他，却又如同凝望着着另外一个人。  
“你为什么会到这里来？”沉默了许久，Tezuka才低声问他。这句话似乎并不期待着任何回答，更像是一声叹息。

雨势到夜晚也没有完全停歇，此时再穿过泥泞的树林回返村庄显然不是什么好主意，所以Yukimura理所当然地被留在了古堡过夜。然而——伯爵歉意地表示，由于长久没有外人来访，城堡里并没有合适的客房让他休息。最后他被安置回了偏厅的沙发中，听着雨滴击打着窗户木板的声音，迷迷糊糊地进入了梦乡。  
“请不要离开偏厅，”即使是在睡梦之中，他也仿佛听到了Tezuka伯爵在离开时最后说的话，“这是一座古老的城堡，有它自己的秘密——我不希望你受到任何的伤害。”  
但他并不害怕。梦境中他仿佛从前厅的左侧边廊来到了一个螺旋状的楼梯下面。又沿着阶梯来到了楼上，穿过了一条狭窄而阴暗的走廊（天晓得他怎么这么清楚这里的路线），推开门看到了一个宽敞的平台。  
他走向前，探身向外望去。在延绵的原野的尽头，远处村庄头透着星星点点的灯光。但脚下的城堡却是死寂的，又如同一只蛰伏在黑夜中的巨兽。枯萎的藤蔓缠绕在它的身上，所有的窗户都被紧紧地封死了。

第二天清晨醒来无事发生，果然只是一场梦。但Yukimura却对这座城堡，对伯爵本人更加地好奇。他无法解释为何总觉得这里的一切都似曾相识。在前一天被Tezuka从雨雾中拉进来的那一刻起，就仿佛是从一个梦境穿越到了另一个梦境。  
他在一起吃早餐的时候试探着开了口——  
“我可以……”  
“如果……”  
两个人同时出声。然后又一起沉默了。直到Yukimura忍不住先露出了微笑。  
“哦，我是说，”他有点夸张地欠了欠身，“……如果您不会觉得被冒犯的话，我想在附近为城堡作画。”  
“您也可以继续住在这里。”Tezuka不动声色地放下了刀叉。  
Yukimura愣了一下，没想到伯爵答应得如此快。他能感到对方是十分希望自己留下来的。或者是因为孤独吗？Yukimura并不迟钝，他很清楚这座古老的城堡里再没有其他人居住。他对这样突然的示好有些无所适从。

最终他没有留下来，与伯爵客气的作别后回到了纽伦堡。他去找Senri去打听那座神秘的古堡和Tezuka伯爵，却扑了个空——房东的女儿说Chitose先生刚刚接到了一份委托，前去南方为一个贵族家庭做肖像画。这还真是出乎意料，Yukimura没想到一向散漫随心所欲的Senri也会接这种他曾经评价“谄媚而毫无意义的”工作。  
在好友离去的那段时时间，Yukimura借着作画的机会经常回到了古堡，趁机拜访Tezuka伯爵。而这位独居的先生，似乎每次都能预料到他前来一样，为他准备好一壶红茶与刚刚烤好的咸口司康。他喜欢与Tezuka相处，他们虽然始终保持着一定的距离不去涉足对方的私人领域，但Tezuka身上并没有贵族身上的倨傲与轻慢。相反，他是一个聪敏且非常有洞察力的人。他们在Yukimura作画后，经常会聊到艺术——令Yukimura惊讶的说，这位远在阿尔卑斯山北侧的伯爵，却对意大利文艺复兴时期的风格也有着相当深的了解。但Tezuka也是一个守旧的人，他刚开始并不太接受Yukimura下笔时那种散漫的不做任何素描，纯粹用深深浅浅的色块来表现光影变化的画法。  
“这太胡闹了。”他第一次看到Yukimura作画的时候摇着头说。  
——这倒是可以预想得到的。就算是在堪称前卫的巴黎艺术沙龙，很多人也尖刻地批评了这种无视传统的作画方式。但在Yukimura快要完成这组城堡画作其中的一幅时，Tezuka难得地在他的画架后伫立了很久。  
“您看到了什么？”Yukimura没有再问他对画作的意见，而是颇好奇他这次为什么会表现出超乎以往的兴趣。  
“——是光。”沉默了片刻之后，Tezuka给出了他答案。

在越来越频繁的接触中，Yukimura发觉到伯爵本身是一个有着很多秘密的人。他从外表上看起来绝对不会超过三十岁，但这难以解释他会一个人、没有任何亲友陪伴地在城堡中孤独生活。他似乎对某些事物会有所避及，比如某次前来古堡的路上，Yukimura心血来潮从野花丛中摘取了深红色的罂粟扎成了花束。当他向作为登门礼送给伯爵的时候，对方却在那一刻显得有些踌躇。  
“谢谢你，Yukimura。”Tezuka不着痕迹地后退了一步，“可以请你把它们插进客厅的花瓶中么？”  
Yukimura答应了，将那支覆满了灰尘的花瓶清洗干净盛满了水。他小心翼翼地摆放着罂粟的花枝，但却无法挥去刚刚伯爵的眼神中殊无惊喜，只有深深的忐忑不安。

在白天的时候，伯爵放任他在古堡中闲逛。虽然大多数的房门紧锁，但Yukimura却在西侧看到了一处庭园。说是庭园——这里已经和城堡的其他地方一样破败了，只有荒草丛生，掩映着已经倒塌的喷泉、雕像，十字回廊的支柱。但他无法不被那些建筑上原本精巧的线条所吸引，甚至特意再次爬上了高处的平台，向下俯瞰整个花园的布局。这本是一处设计得相当典雅的庭院。  
他说服了Tezuka伯爵（这并不困难），亲手清除了院子里的杂草，整理了原本散落各处的残片。雕像虽然很难再修复，但那些缺少了翅膀的天使雕像却在这处破落的庭院中展现出一种残缺而落寞的美。他已经很久没有从事园艺工作，全身心的投入时体会到了那种久违的愉快。在松好花坛中的土壤之后，他带来了几株自己培育的秋海棠与玫瑰。虽然本人并没有抱太大的希望，但是出乎意料的是，这些看起来娇弱的植物却在城堡破败的花园中生机勃勃地开出了更肆意绽放的花朵。

之后的某个满月之夜，Yukimura在花园内发现自己培育的那株来自东方的木本植物竟然静悄悄地舒展开了白色的花瓣。月下美人在银色光辉笼罩的庭院中优雅而义无反顾地绽放着，如同一场不忍去打碎的幻梦。  
他感到身后伯爵也来到了庭院的门口。如以往一样，每次他出现时都不会发出任何的声音。  
Yukimura笑着回头想请他进来，但却在碰到对方视线的那一刻仿佛再次触动了什么。伯爵的视线穿过他望向庭院中的昙花又仿佛透过它们看向了更远处。那双黑曜石一般的深眸沉淀着近乎悲伤的情绪又仿佛是难以说出口的回忆。是的，那是不属于他的，倒映在Tezuka眼中熟悉又陌生的身影。  
月下俊美如伽尼墨得斯的青年，鲜花重新盛放的旧日庭院，如同夏夜一场缱绻的美梦。  
直到Yukimura轻声打破了这难得的宁静。

“您在我的身上，究竟看到了谁？”


	2. 'Tis fresh morning with me When you are by at night

「5月11日  
在未竣工的礼拜堂内，我见到了那位来自威尼斯的画家。」  
  
“您在我的身上，究竟看到了谁？”  
月色之下，Yukimura转身凝望伯爵冷峻的面容。轻声的问句一下子击碎了他们之间那一层脆弱的屏障。Tezuka的眼中闪现了一丝痛苦的波澜，但他无法逃避Yukimura明亮而直接的目光。  
“……你让我想起一位挚友。”  
呵，挚友。  
虽然不是没有猜想过，但Yukimura还是无法控制住心底泛起的酸涩。他企图打开的这个孤寂之人的心扉，却只不过是作为另一个人的影子。画家垂下了视线，眼睫落下了淡淡的阴影，Tezuka看着他身上的那一层银色的月光也一点点黯淡了下来。  
他想触碰他的侧脸，他的发丝，去挽留住笼罩在他们身上的最后一点点光芒。言语是苍白而无用的，事实永远无法被倾吐。他已经无法如曾经那样去接收一颗破碎的心，去抚慰在漫长时光中久未痊愈的伤痛。  
然而在他们的脚下，夜雾却悄无声息地漫上了高岗。  
——黑暗中幽蓝色的眼睛注视着他们。  
“回去吧。”Tezuka最终放下了手。身后的披风展开，如同一双黑色的羽翼笼住了Yukimura的身影。仿佛失去了自我意识一般，画家被这无形的力量揽住转身向城堡走回。从高处望去，这是以一种被对方全然保护着的姿态。  
  
在衰败的城垛投下的阴影之中，有人发出了一声嘲讽的嗤笑。  
  
Yukimura被带回了城堡的大厅。伯爵将他送回后就匆匆地离去。这是他第二次在古堡中过夜，但是这个夜晚与之前那个神秘的梦境又不同，那些被枯藤封锁着的秘密现出了隐匿的一角，在这个满月之夜褪去了伪装。  
他并不迟钝——在空寂的大厅拱顶之间，在月光触及不到的隐秘角落中，蝙蝠不安分地扑打着翅膀。外面传来了隐隐约约的狼嗥声，仿佛被这里的什么事物所吸引着彼此呼应，一声比一声更接近，凄怆而可怖。  
Yukimura浑身颤抖着。此刻令他害怕的并不是荒野中此起彼伏的狼嚎，而是在Tezuka将他拉进了披风中的那一刻，他分明地感受到了对方身上不属于常人的阴冷的气息。伯爵本人——他与这些属于暗夜的生灵是如此地相近。  
但令人痛苦与矛盾的是，在这种本能的惧意之后，他依然抱有一种难以言说的渴望，超越了理智的奇怪的心绪，一种自我毁灭而得到救赎的期盼……  
画家无法再深想下去。他抱住头，黑暗从四面八方坍塌，仿佛将他永远地困在这里。他无法忍受继续待在这里，冲去了前厅企图打开大门，却毫不意外地发现门已经被紧紧地锁上了。而外面狼群的声音迫近了，它们已经冲进了中庭，他听得到它们饥渴的吼叫声。  
寒意漫上了他的身体。这时他听到了门外低沉的呵斥声，以及重物击打的沉闷声响。  
是伯爵吗？还是其他的什么人？  
那些野兽们似乎是被震慑住了，四周再次陷入了死一般的沉寂。  
  
门外的塔楼之上，一个高挑而英挺的身影冷冷地看着中庭里的狼群。它们在Tezuka的驱逐下，小心翼翼而又心有不甘地往后退去。  
他冷哼了一声。Tezuka回过身来，向着这个事不关己的旁观者走了过来。  
夜幕下这位不速之客跷脚坐在高塔的边缘，但他的姿态仿佛是坐在王座之上，双手交叠在膝盖上，带着与生俱来的优雅与倨傲。一轮圆月在他的身后升起，在此时此刻被染上了血红色。  
“我们说好了互不干涉。”  
“真是天真啊，Tezuka。”高塔上的男人笑着说，抬手抚过了眼角的泪痣，玩味地看着城墙阴影之中的身影。“他是被你引诱到这里来的……而我的孩子们，并不会拒绝这样鲜活的生命。”  
Tezuka因为最后那句话露出了不加掩饰的厌恶之情。他盯着还在门口徘徊不去的狼群，目光中透露着少见的狠绝。  
“Atobe，不要挑战我的底线。”  
他在对方突然爆发的疯狂的笑声中转身，头也不回地走回了城堡主楼的大门。但Atobe恶意的嘲弄却一字不落地在扎进了他的脑海之中。  
“承认吧，你比它们更渴望得到他的生命。”  
  
狼嚎声，呵斥声，模糊的对话声消逝了。Yukimura重新将自己深埋在厚毯之中，却一点睡意都没有。  
他并没有听到大门的声音，但他能感觉到伯爵已经回到了城堡。  
Tezuka站在偏厅的入口，他凝望着Yukimura陷在沙发之中的身影，倾听着黑暗中匀长而安稳的呼吸。  
伯爵暗暗松了一口气。这一夜的混乱终于结束，他的访客看起来已经沉入了梦乡。然而就在他准备离开的时候，却毫无防备地被人攥住了衣角。  
那双深色的瞳眸在黑暗中闪烁着微光。  
“……你没有睡？”  
“我感到幽魂在这里徘徊。”Yukimura的声音飘渺得如同呓语，但却令他不由自主地全身都紧绷了起来。他的心脏——如果他还有一颗活生生的心脏的话——猛地收紧又控制不住地在胸口剧烈激荡着。  
Tezuka不动声色去抽出攥在对方手心里的衣角，但Yukimura显然没有放手的打算。他们沉默地僵持了片刻，直到Tezuka无可奈何地放弃了，靠上了长沙发的扶手。  
“睡吧，”他沉静的声音带着安抚与劝诫的意味，“我会在这里。”  
Yukimura并没有听他的。他支起了上半身望向黑暗中的身影。“Tezuka，”他的脸庞在夜色中晦暗不明，语气中带着苦涩的恳切，“和我讲讲您的那位朋友。”  
之前盖在身上的羊毛毯从画家的肩头滑落。在这个冷寂的黑夜，他的全身都在微微颤抖着——并不单是因为寒冷。他们如此地接近，这本是一个适合拥抱着彼此取暖的距离。  
——但不能更靠近了。他害怕自己一旦触碰到了对方，就无法克制住渴求更多。  
“……他也是一位画家，那时城堡中的礼拜堂刚刚建好，他来到这里绘制壁画。”  
Tezuka闭上了眼睛，甚至不需要特意去回想，旧日的光景便再次浮现眼前。  
“我们第一次见面，就是小礼拜堂里。”  
“那一定是很美丽的壁画。”画家轻声回应着。  
黑暗中Tezuka仿佛在叹息：“当时我只想着，神怎么会让人窥视到天堂真正的模样？”  
“然后你动弹不得，仿佛第一次从混沌中见到了天地间的光亮？”Yukimura弯起了嘴角。  
伯爵听得出对方那无心的、无牵无挂的笑意。这样的对话无意中将那段短暂的韶光带回，再次揭开了尘封的记忆。  
Yukimura察觉到了他在沉默之中的踟蹰，小心翼翼地试探着覆上了Tezuka搭在沙发上的左手。这一回他并没有再退却。  
“那么，请带我去看看他的画。”  
  
——Tezuka推开了通往小礼拜堂的木门。  
那是许久以前的春天，他刚刚从北方的福希海姆归来。才知道城堡中来了一位画家，来完成重修的礼拜堂中的壁画。  
在那个信仰动荡着的年代，新教的浪潮即将席卷神圣罗马帝国。Tezuka伯爵虽然是虔诚的天主教教徒，但他本身对教堂里那些无谓的艺术装饰并没有什么兴趣。只是遵从了父母的遗愿，在城堡中建造了家族的礼拜堂。他的表兄——Oshitari对艺术颇有研究与见地，因此Tezuka将礼拜堂的设计与施工全权交与了他。Oshitari在附近的工匠作坊中寻觅合适的人选完成壁画，偶然邂逅了那位初来纽伦堡的画家。  
“不，他和别人是不一样的。”Oshitari摸着下巴琢磨着用词，“如果你看过他的画，你一定会被打动，就会理解为什么美好的事物转瞬即逝，却总会激起人类最强烈的渴望将衰败转为不朽……诚然，也有人说他的作画方式与传统背离，他的画中缺乏令人平静下来的力量，甚至有人说因为太过真实而显得可怕……但无论如何，我认为人都应该对美产生敬畏。”  
Tezuka没有他那么多的浪漫情怀，他皱了皱眉头，在此时各地接连爆发动乱的局势下，他根本不想为这些虚浮的装饰多费心思。后来Oshitari几次三番地邀请他去小礼堂观看下壁画的进程，都被他无动于衷地拒绝了。城堡主人的这种漠然无视很难说对画家产生了什么样的影响。但Tezuka不止一次听旁人提起这位同样孤僻的画家几乎足不出户，但礼拜堂中紧闭的门缝之下却每一夜都透出了跳动的光芒。画家点亮了祭坛周围的烛火，不分日夜地沉湎在湿壁画的绘制之中，如同要燃烧自己的生命一样投入。  
终于在五月的某个上午，Tezuka终于迈进了外表看已经接近完工的小礼拜堂。  
他推开了木门，看到阳光从彩窗透过映亮了小教堂的中央，投下了色彩斑斓的晕影。两侧已经完成的壁画在光晕中浮现出近乎失真的朦胧的色彩。他看到祭坛下面已经架起了手脚架，并不需要任何介绍和揣测，他一眼望见了靠在上面以一种极其别扭的姿势仰起上半身为穹顶上色的身影。  
——这就是那位画家了。  
  
他随着画家的目光一起投向了穹顶。这座礼拜堂设计在一个相对逼仄的角落里，空间与采光都有限而显得昏暗。但他看到了穹顶上属于天堂的光彩，数不清的小天使簇拥着圣母向上飞去，他们轻盈到近乎透明的翅膀被来自圆顶深处的耀眼的光线勾勒出金色的轮廓。明明是用颜料巧妙调和与构造出的光线，却仿佛是透过天顶自然倾泻下来的金色阳光。同时映亮了祭坛两侧圣徒的雕像，让他们严肃而沉寂的面容在那一刻也变得生动了起来。  
他被画家笔下绝妙的光线变换所吸引着走到了祭坛前。仰望着穹顶屏住了呼吸，内心诧异而惊悸，仿佛是在混沌中醒来，看到了天地间的第一缕光亮。  
然而，神又怎么会让凡人窥视到来自天堂的荣光？  
  
“请您注意脚下。”这时候他听到了画家的声音。他的德语说得还有些生硬，但嗓音却带着一种别样动听的磁性。Tezuka这才注意到地上散落的一张张画稿。祭坛中央的木版画尚未完成。  
画家暂时停下了手上的工作，从那个别扭的姿势中解脱了出来。但他并没有从手脚架上下来的打算，只是略微偏过头，清亮如星辰的目光，穿越了中间无数的岁月尘埃，落在了祭坛下那个英挺的身影上。   
画家有一张本地人很少见的，俊美而秀丽的面容，如同被上帝亲吻过的天使的模样。深蓝色的卷发用一条水色的发带系起，露出线条柔和而精致的侧脸轮廓。他的眼中映着穹顶壁画上的光影与色彩，沉浸在幽深的眸底。  
“伯爵，”画家仿佛察觉到了他的失神，嘴角扬起一抹戏谑的笑意，“我想，您应该更关注这里的壁画。”

但Tezuka并没有收回视线。他们隔着不远不近的距离对望着，带着谨慎而克制的探究，隐藏不住的惊异与莫名的心悸。  
  
Verweile doch,du bist so schön.【1】  
  
而在那个初秋的午后，Yukimura随着Tezuka走进了光线昏暗的小礼拜堂。两侧的壁画不知道经过了多少的年月，黯淡的尘埃遮掩了它们原本的色彩。最先抓住他视线的是祭坛中间的木版画——天使报喜图。  
出乎他意料的是，画中完美而平衡的构造、细腻的笔触，雕像一般的人物轮廓，竟带着有几分文艺复兴时期的残影。但它显然并不属于典雅而优美的佛罗伦萨画派，甚至也与色彩富丽而庄重的威尼斯画派大相径庭。呈现在眼前的油画用色更为暗沉而浓重，仿佛融入进小礼拜堂逼仄而昏暗的氛围之中。然而画中的人物却在昏暗中绽放出光芒，带来一种神秘而又惊心动魄的戏剧性。  
从天窗洒落下来氤氲的光线照亮了圣母原本沉浸在暗影中的温柔的面庞。加百列仿佛是从穹顶的云端降落下来，身上的轻衫随风扬起了优美的褶皱，身后银白色近乎透明的羽翼仿佛还在轻盈地扇动着。但他带来的神秘的旨意让眼前的玛利亚看起来那么地惶惑。她倾身向前靠近了这位来自天堂的使者，一种令人心颤的脆弱浮现在少女甜美而纯真的面庞上。她并不如他所见过的教堂中的圣母像那样端庄而沉静，那是笼罩在圣光的荣耀之下，是属于凡人的不安与迷惘，以及对于来自神的授意隐忍地接受。  
在接触到那样的目光之后，没有人不会为她既定地命运而感到揪心。  
  
然后他注意到了祭坛的左侧，一个不引人注意的角落里，木制的十字架上吊着裸体的耶稣受难像。  
——与他一路在教堂与修道院中所见过的，饱受折难瘦骨嶙峋的形象不同。  
尘封的油彩下饱满而流畅的线条，生动的血肉与肌肤，仿佛伸手触碰就能看到那上面痛苦的颤栗。  
他有着一张端严而线条冷峻的脸，眉间紧蹙正忍受着肉体的折磨，但他的神情是沉静甚至带着一丝冷漠的。那不同于他所见的其他耶稣受难像，甚至带着一丝厌世的轻蔑——  
那是一张与Tezuka一模一样线条冷峻神色肃穆的脸，但里面是另一个人的灵魂。  
Yukimura感到双颊发热。仿佛触碰到了不得了的秘密。 

“他叫什么名字？”不知道过了多久，他轻声问起了身后的伯爵。  
Tezuka没有直接回答他，而是小心翼翼地拂去了壁画上的尘埃，开启了被封印在时光深处的秘密。  
画家在芸芸众生之中为自己留下的画像，那个年轻的信徒，有着同Yukimura一模一样的面容。  
“他没有名字，所有的署名只有这个。”Tezuka指着画中的年轻人手上半展开的卷轴。  
——Santo Figlio【2】

【1】浮士德里的那句，请停一停吧，你真美丽  
【2】意大利语的神之子


	3. Love is merely a madness

之后的那段日子里，Yukimura忘记了原本来这里写生的目的，几乎可以花费所有白天的时间在礼拜堂中。Tezuka虽然在他的恳求下将钥匙交给了Yukimura，但之后再也没有踏进过那个小教堂一步。他们之间仿佛守护着某种禁忌的约定，让他不愿再去碰触挚友留存的画迹。  
但Yukimura无法不被小教堂里的一切所吸引着。他依靠着曾经与父亲一起修复教堂壁画的经验，分外小心地清理了墙上的尘垢，看着已经褪色的人影与景致一点点从破旧的砖墙上浮现了出来，在脑内一点点描摹出它们曾经美轮美奂的色彩与光影。后来他想办法搭上了木梯去清理穹顶，永远无法忘记那一刻来自天堂的光辉从尘埃中透过，安静地洒落在自己的身上。他痴迷地望着穹顶上寥寥几笔简洁的粉笔线条，巧妙的暗示手法仿佛在穹顶上打开了天窗，烘托着荣光照耀的神圣氛围。而当他清理完祭坛上方的所有壁画时，才看出来画家对于祭坛整体的构想——加百列仿佛是从天顶的云端降落，从木板画上来自窗外的明亮光线中走出，向着人世间的圣母传来了神的旨意。墙上的壁画与祭坛中央的木版油画明明是完全不同的材质，但是两者的颜色与明暗却异常微妙而和谐地相互渗透与融合，让整个祭坛的布置形成了浑然一体。那位只存在于Tezuka记忆中的神秘的画家，有着惊人的天赋与表现力，穿透了漫长的时光依然让Yukimura感到了强烈的震撼。  
这些残存的画迹也引发了年轻的画家内心深处的共鸣，即使他本人对此并无知觉。有的时候他会忍不住伸出手，想去描绘去补完那些已经剥落而残缺的部分。他在脑中已经可以想象出补充着它们原本的模样，简洁而优雅的线条，浓重又富有变化的深色与光线交融。但他每次涌起想要将他们重新上色补完的冲动时，马上又会陷入深深的惭愧与自责。仿佛仅凭这样的想象就会亵渎前人的心血之作。  
——然而，他也很敏锐地看出，这些尘封的画作不可能属于近百年内的作品，无论是作画的手法与褪色的痕迹，它们显然创作于更久远的过去。他一直怀揣在心中隐约的猜测，被更多的碎片一点点拼补完整，渐渐显露出来了真实的面目——  
那么伯爵……他究竟是什么人？

这个问题在他十月从乡村回到了纽伦堡后得到了答案。彼时Senri也从南方归来。他这次出门的时间远超于预期，但整个人看起来神采奕奕，比离开时还更壮实了一点。他跳下马车热情地拥抱住了数月未见的朋友，甚至没去理睬被车夫粗暴地扔在了地上的行李箱。  
Yukimura在这个拥抱中感到久违的暖意。但Senri打量了他一圈后不由皱起了眉头。他的朋友在这几个月内消瘦了，原本红润的双颊蒙上了苍白的病颜，曾经如星辰般明亮的瞳眸却仿佛沉入了幽深的夜色之中。  
“Yukimura，这段时间发生了什么？”  
年轻的画家似乎踌躇了一下。但在他回答之前，Senri的目光已经落到了他身后摆放的画布上。耸立在荒野之上的中世纪城堡，远处的天际晦暗不明，暴雨降至。光柱透过层层叠叠的乌云照亮了残破的塔楼，另一半则隐藏在了阴影之中。  
Senri感到全身的血液都凝固住了：“你去了那座古堡？”  
Yukimura眨了眨眼睛，不明所以地点了下头。  
“上帝……”Senri一手扶住了额头，“难道从来没有人警告过你……告诉我，你没有在那里遇到过——”  
“我见过城堡的主人。”Yukimura平静地回答，“Tezuka伯爵。”  
对方因他的这句话而战栗了一下，看向Yukimura的眼神中充满了陌生的惊惧与愤怒。下一刻Senri抢上前来，动作粗暴地扯开了友人的衬衫，领口的纽扣不堪暴力直接被拽掉滚落在地上。  
“Senri！你做什么！”  
Yukimura修长而白皙的脖颈上干干净，没有任何的痕迹。  
他长舒了一口气，心中翻涌的愤怒渐渐平息了下来。但下一刻他就被好友大力地推开，盛满疑虑和戒备的眼睛不甘示弱地瞪了回来。  
“Yukimura……”Senri苦涩地开口，“你遇到的并不是什么真的伯爵。那座古堡早就荒废了，几百年都无人居住。  
Yukimura睁大了眼睛。  
“……住在附近的村民从来不敢接近它。曾经也有好奇的人前去探个究竟，但没有任何人活着回来，那里充溢着恐怖的传闻与陷阱。Yukimura，你迈进的是一片死地，遇到的不是幽灵，就是传说中的贵族。”  
“贵族？”Yukimura忐忑地望向Senri。  
但Senri显然被他茫然不解的回应激起了焦躁的情绪：“‘贵族’，Nosferatu，Strigoi，Varcolac，Vampir……随便你们怎么叫它！它是吸取活人鲜血的不死之物，是只属于夜晚的恶魔。Tezuka——这个名字早就成为了诅咒！”

“离开吧！去你该去的地方。威尼斯，佛罗伦萨，或者随便哪里……‘贵族’们不会轻易放弃自己看中的猎物，但他们受到日光的限制，无法离开故乡的土壤。现在就走，越快越好！忘记这里的一切，就当只是做了一场噩梦。”  
Senri在强行把他和行李一起塞进了马车的时候，神情恳切地对Yukimura说。他们甚至没有时间伤感突如其来的离别。Senri从脖子上解下了一直佩戴的银色十字架，匆匆地塞到了Yukimura的手中。  
“戴着它……愿主保佑你。”他握紧好友的双手轻轻亲吻了一下，那双温柔而哀伤的眼眸消失在了启程飞奔的马车之后。

黑色的马车悄无声息地穿过了古堡紧闭的大门。  
Tezuka望向原野延绵至远方的尽头。轻如薄纱的雾气蔓延过幽暗的森林，流淌过村落与平原。夜幕下流转的星光，从天际坠落融入了凡间星星点点的灯光。  
Atobe推开通往天台的木门时，看到的就是伯爵伫立在夜幕中的身影。几十年。几百年。他始终固守在孤身一人的世界里。废墟上虚假的繁荣已经凋零，生命不过是一场幻觉。但这个愚蠢而固执的同类啊，明明获得了永生，却依然眷恋着那些短暂而脆弱的浮光掠影。  
他仿佛没有察觉到Atobe的到来，直到黑暗中的两个身影交叠。  
“Tezuka……”Atobe在Tezuka的身后低语着。他的双臂悬在伯爵的肩膀之上，维持着一个从背后环抱的亲密姿势。修长的手指慢条斯理地解开了Tezuka的领结，暧昧地滑进了他衬衫的领口。他顺着伯爵的脖颈若即若离地触碰着，直到那冰冷的指尖寻找到颈侧一处不易被觉察的咬痕。  
Tezuka无法控制地颤抖了一下。  
他凑近在伯爵的耳边，如金属般华丽的嗓音低喃着:“不管过了多久……不管你的力量是否已经凌驾在我之上，这个印记却永远都不会消失。”  
那是来自恶魔的蛊惑。  
“为什么还要犹豫呢？你已经在黑暗中等待太久，太久了……”

在黑夜消失的尽头，Yukimura搭乘的马车进入了北方Haßberge山区。这里有着童话一般镶嵌在起伏的丘陵之间的小木屋，散落着被遗弃的堡垒与宫殿。他们在第三天的下午停留在山中的一个小镇里休整。旅馆中善谈而热心的老板听说Yukimura是出门游历的画家，向他提起小镇南面的森林中，有一座非常古老的教堂，依然保留着中世纪时期的建筑与壁画装饰。

这座教堂最初是一座兴建于14世纪的修道院，但如今已经没有人在这么偏僻的地方修行，大半的面积已经荒废，树木与各种藤蔓植物在这里肆无忌惮地侵袭着，原本的石柱大厅与回廊被掩映在了郁郁葱葱的林木之间。修道院中的礼拜堂被保留了下来，里面住着一位甘于寂寞的神父，专职为住在附近的村民们举行弥撒，进行祷告。  
而今天走进教堂的，却像是一个迷失在了森林深处的旅人。

神父从侧门走了进来，教堂的长椅上坐着一个陌生的青年。他留着蓝色的卷发，低头仿佛是在祈祷着什么。落日的余晖透过彩窗在他身上投下了温柔的光影，映亮了他胸前银色的十字架。他的双手紧紧地交握在一起，眉间深锁透露出苦闷与不安的情绪。  
他走到了青年的身边，低声问候了「愿主与你同在」。对方猛地抬起了头来，如同从噩梦中被惊醒，目光中透露着深切的痛苦，以及炙烈的祈盼。  
被这样的目光所震动着，神父不由地向前走近了一步。但下一刻对方就不动声色地敛去了多余的情绪，换上了礼貌而疏离的微笑。  
他起身回应了神父的问候，自称是路经森林的游客。他看起来果然满身的风尘，德语也说得十分生疏。但却带着一种与生俱来的矜持与清贵，以及十分微妙的、令人感到神秘而亲切的气质。  
神父此刻也察觉到，这位访客虽然走进了教堂，却并不打算来倾诉，来告解。他的内心深处埋藏着隐秘的绝望与痛苦，却比任何人都要孤傲而执拗地拒绝了外界一切的引导与劝慰。  
于是神父在心中默默地叹气，还在苦思着要如何打开来客封闭的内心，却再次听到了那低沉而柔和的嗓音：  
“请问，祭坛左侧神龛中的圣母像……她的创作者是谁？”  
神父轻轻地“啊”了一声。电光火石般的一闪令他终于想到，年轻人身上奇异的亲近感究竟来自于何处。  
“你也被她打动了，是吧？”神父一向肃穆的表情中，也流露出了一点温柔的笑意，“这是三百多年前的作品了……据说出自一位年轻的天才之手。但很可惜，他并没有来得及留下任何名声就过世了。”  
“……在这里？”  
“是的，”神父露出了惋惜的神情，“据说他来自当时瘟疫蔓延的威尼斯，旅途中染上了重病。最后的作品就是这尊圣母像。”老人将目光从雕像转回到了青年似曾相识的面庞上，“如果你想见一见他的话……他就葬在教堂的墓地里。”  
“谢谢您。”Yukimura垂下了眼睛，又轻声重复了一次。“谢谢。”

早在神父走进来之前，他这里凝望着圣母温柔又神秘的脸庞，忘却了时间的流逝。  
他见过在城堡小教堂里的天使报喜图，圣母玛丽亚不谙世事的纯真的脸庞，也见过以Tezuka作为原型的耶稣受难像，在肉体的极致痛苦中颤抖着却依然维持着内心的平静与坚毅。他熟悉他的创作方式，熟悉他手下的每一笔线条，每一处起伏，每一次战栗。  
当他在走进修道院的大门，第一眼就与神龛之中的雕像眼神交汇的那一刻，就清晰地看到了圣母神秘而又温柔的眼眸之中，透露出对命运既定无可更改的悲伤与怜悯。  
所以当他听到圣母像的创作者就是在这座修道院中去世的消息时，一点也不觉得惊讶。Santo Figlio，蒙神宠爱的孩子，时光深处被遗忘的名字。他的一生想必是在痛苦中沉醉与挣扎。那些尖锐与灼热的情感，那些永远无法被平息被满足的欲念，滋养着他那颗永远无法停止探索的内心。直到走到生命的终点，曾经所追寻的模糊的影像终于揭开了面纱——Yukimura深深地望着神龛中的圣母像，直到她随着最后一缕霞光消逝而隐没在了阴影之中。她的灵魂深处并不是永远的安息与宁静，而是来自死亡的甜美的诱惑，召唤他重新回到母亲的怀抱之中。画家在被病痛折磨的最后时光中，显然是听到了这样的声音，引导着他摆脱一切的痛苦与困厄。但他依然在绝望中执拗地摸索着，将内心中死亡的映像刻在了那座圣洁而美丽的圣母雕像上。  
命运所有的安排，至此尘埃落定。

他感到罪恶。在天主庇护着的最神圣的场所，他闭上眼睛默念着祈祷词，眼前却浮现着伯爵不苟言笑的面容，黑夜般深沉的眼眸，隔着过去的残影望向了他。  
而在这森林与幽谷之间，在那些本该遗忘的隐秘之所。他偏偏就被迷住了心神（遵循了内心的声音），走进了这座森林最深处的教堂。  
走进了那个人埋藏在心底的秘密。

神父再次看到那位年轻人是第二天的清晨。他一个人来到了墓园，在掩映在树荫间林立的墓碑中寻觅着。直到他主动上前，为他指出了角落里已经残破的墓碑。  
Yukimura将手中的白花放在了墓前，小心翼翼地拂去了石碑上的青苔，露出了原本镌刻在上面的字迹。  


Santo Figlio

Zwischen Immer und Nie

Kunimitsu Tezuka

……缺失的最后一块拼图终于被找到了，他们的结局早已被写进了铭文。Yukimura在未明的天光中颤抖着，如同再次被拖回了黑暗的世界。他听到了遥远却并不陌生的召唤，心脏被绝望与痛苦灼烧着激荡着。所有的感官与知觉都将被熄灭，然而内心深处，对光明的渴望却比任何时候都要强烈。  
我要回去。青年在看到下面的署名时，伸手紧紧地抠住了墓碑。他终于从迷雾之中觉醒，不属于这个生命的所有汹涌的情绪涌入了他的心怀。绝望与热爱，克制与欲念，永生沉浸于黑暗的归途与生命中最后一缕微光。他毫无知觉地落下了泪来。  
我们……不能再这样结束。

古堡沉重的青色大门再次被撞开。Yukimura跌跌撞撞地爬上了台阶，但当他再次归来的时候，城堡中的一切已经和以往不同了……不到半月的时光，这里比他离去时更荒凉与萧索，就连曾经默默爬满城墙的藤蔓，破损的石砖缝隙中的杂草，都已经失去了生息而枯萎。黑夜静默得可怕，冷寂而衰败的气息笼罩在这里。Senri说得并没有错，这里并不会容纳任何的生灵。一切只是他一厢情愿的执念。  
他失神地走向了熟悉的庭院，曾经被他重新种满草木的花园，此刻也已经失去了所有的芳香。他看到了离去时还在秋意中倔强地盛放的玫瑰，此刻竟已全部凋零了。而它们的样子并不像是自然的枯萎，花瓣还保持着含苞待放的姿态，却像是一下子被抽取了生命，凝固成仿佛由石灰塑成的雕像，失去了所有的颜色与芬芳。  
他伫立在庭院中。脑海中翻腾着过往的片段，是曾经伯爵不肯接过野花的手，是深夜对谈时不愿靠近也不曾远离的身影，是墓碑上被掩去的几不可辨的名字。  
Tezuka。Kunimitsu Tezuka。在短暂的生命最后被熄灭的光亮，在漫长而孤寂的等待中唯一的回响。  
这个名字的主人无声地出现在了夜色之中。月色并没有为他藏在披风之下的高大身躯投下任何的影迹。但并不需要任何的言语，他们都感受到了彼此的归来。  
Yukimura听到了身后异样的呼吸声，然后被一双有力的手臂揽入了一个冰冷的怀抱之中。伯爵低下了头靠近了他的颈侧，肌肤相贴激起了他身上本能的战栗。Tezuka的声音比记忆中还要低沉而暗哑：  
“你回来了。”  
他的低语让Yukimura放下了所有本能的戒备与抗拒，向后靠上了伯爵的肩头。他们保持着这样的姿势一动不动，直到Yukimura听到了耳边轻微的呻吟声。 Yukimura太低估自己了——Tezuka在逐渐混乱的意识中将脸扭向了另一侧，暴露在夜色中属于血族的另一张面孔，深黑色的瞳眸闪烁着邪异的血红色光芒，尖锐的犬齿从线条锐利的薄唇之间露出。他紧锁着眉头，一向冷漠的脸上浮现出介于痛苦与狰狞之间的诡异的神情。  
怀中的青年似乎察觉到了伯爵在那一瞬间难以抑制的冲动，他伸手覆上了环绕在肩膀上的双手，毫无芥蒂地将修长而光裸的脖颈暴露在了伯爵此刻燃烧着灼热的欲望的视线之下。  
他的声音低柔而镇定，仿佛是认清了自己的命运一般的喟叹。  
“——我等这一刻，等了太久了。”

紧密依靠着的身躯因为这句话而有了一瞬间的僵硬。  
“Yukimura，你——”  
“……Senri说我应该离开你，忘记这里的一切，但我最终还是走进了那间修道院——Tezuka，我无法再欺骗自己那只是你带来的幻觉，无法抹去他在我的内心留下的印记。你从没有对我说过，那并不属于另一个人……直到我在修道院的墓地里，我能感觉得到——他就在同样的黑暗之中，被隔绝了与外界的一切，失去了所有的感官。即使窗外就是明媚的春日，他的眼中也再也见不到晴空，再也闻不到鲜花甜蜜的香气。  
“……我已经无法再创作，我的眼中失去了色彩。只有无穷无尽的病痛在折磨着……是的，这样的痛苦是不会有尽头的，直到生命之火被熄灭……  
Yukimura转过身来。他的神色依然迷惘着，那双曾经如湖水般清澈而温柔的眼眸，如今被不属于这个生命的绝望与痛楚所溢满。  
“Tezuka……我在黑暗中等待着你。”


	4. If that the world and love were young

雨后的清晨，空气中弥漫着清冽而沁人心脾的花香。  
画家找到了林间的一处空地，四周围绕着矮小的灌木与花树。明黄色的的的花瓣从伞型的树冠上一串串垂落，如同被前夜暴雨打翻了的颜色盘，肆无忌惮地散落在了草地上，透过雨滴与晨露散发着莹然的金色光芒。  
他深深地呼吸着冷冽而清新的空气，毫不在意地坐在草地上支起了木板，银尖笔在上面落下了疏落有致的线条。脱离了逼仄的小教堂，繁冗的工作，只有在这里他才会感受到难得的放松与惬意。  
只是这里已经不再是他一个人的秘密天地了。

马蹄声由远而近传来的时候，画家挑了挑眉，眼前的树林中踏出了一匹高大的黑色骏马，阳光流淌在它高大的身躯镀上一层金色的战甲，晨风扬起了栗色的鬃毛，带着不言而喻的威严与倨傲，颇不耐烦地来回踏着步。但他狂躁的行动显然被阻止了——马背上的人收紧了缰绳牢牢地控制住了它的动作。在他们目光相触的一刹那，画家的唇边漾起了一个柔和中带着戏谑的微笑。  
“我知道像您这样的人，不愿意把时间浪费在漫无目的的闲逛。但偶尔也要享受下在林间漫步的自由吧。”  
对方似乎因为这句话而踟蹰不前，低声问道:“我打扰到你了吗？”  
“并没有。”画家起身，收起了木板，“我已经画完了。”  
伯爵皱了皱眉。他注意到画家满是泥泞的裤腿，披风上被淋湿的水渍。他策马上前，俯下身向画家伸出了手。  
“上来。”完全没有商量的余地。  
画家明澈的眼中露出了一点无奈的笑意，但却并没有拒绝这个邀请。他握住Tezuka的左手借力跨上了马鞍，安稳地靠在了伯爵的身前，动作娴熟而自然，显然不是第一次做这件事情。  
伯爵再次拉动了缰绳。但这次他放缓了行进的速度。他们穿行过雨后的森林，晨雾在他们的脚下静谧地流过然后散去。周围的冷意随着日光渐渐退却，金色的晨光从树木之间透出洒落在了林间的小路上。  
在这个波涛暗涌的时代，在一切的动荡来临之前，在他义无反顾地再次奔赴另一个战场之间。他们也曾放缓了前行的脚步，在这样一个又一个无所事事的清晨里于林中漫行。

没有人说得清城堡的主人Tezuka伯爵是如何与这位异地而来的画家相熟起来。但在庭院的回廊中，在通往城堡的小路上，在小教堂的门檐之下，人们偶尔会看到他们并肩的身影。他们看起来并不如何亲近，尤其是伯爵本人依然维持着不苟言笑的高冷，但两人之间却有一种无法介入也无法打破的气场。大概就是偶尔的某一个片刻，伯爵似乎提到了些什么，而画家有些惊讶地看着他，渐渐舒展开了笑颜。  
他望向他的目光那么专注，是自己都不曾觉察到的温柔，令时光也变得悠长，在这里停驻了下来。

但画家清楚地记着他们的第一次交谈。在小礼拜堂初遇之后的一段时间里，伯爵偶尔会抽空前来。他从来不过问画家的进度，也从未他的作品有过任何的指评。他甚至没有以往贵族委托的要求——将自己与家人的形象画进小礼拜堂的壁画中。大多数时候，他只是凝望着壁画上氤氲的色彩与光线，陷入了孤独的沉思之中。  
画家最初并不会与他主动交谈，只沉浸在自己的工作之中。穹顶的壁画接近了收尾的阶段，他被困守在了脚手架之上，一次次重新涂抹新的灰泥，利用有限的天光调和好颜料，用一层近乎透明淡青色勾勒出流动的云彩。在穹顶上作画可以说是最难以忍受的辛苦的任务，但他本人却浑然忘却了时间的流逝。直到窗外透出的日光逐渐转为更为绮丽的颜色，才意犹未尽地放下了画笔。  
但屋内的另外一个人却还没有离去。  
这一次他灵巧地从木架上爬了下来，走到了伯爵的身边若无其事地开口：  
“您已经在这里待了一个下午了。”  
伯爵回过了头来。他有一张属于圣徒的肃穆的面容，线条深邃而锐利，薄唇紧抿着不苟言笑。自带着生俱来的孤傲的气场。他英挺又矫健的身姿并不像一位养尊处优的贵族，目光中的威严与坚毅仿佛属于一位统率千军的将领。  
但他的回应如同一声喟叹。  
“在这里，我能感受到内心的平静。”  
画家有些讶异地挑了挑眉。在纽伦堡，他受到的批评远多于赞誉，这里的艺术依然保留着中世纪那种庄重而刻板的风格。他的作品，那些脱离于条框之外的创作，令他们不安。人们心目中的神祇高高在上，不会那么世俗，他们惧怕着他笔下那些过于真切与生动的描摹。但不可否认的是，在画家一心沉浸在自己的世界中创作的时候，他的内心确实迎来了久违的宁静，脱离了记忆中的苦难与困厄，也脱离了在现实中无法得到安宁的流离漂泊。  
他从未想过会有人从他的画中获得同样平静的力量。伯爵的回应让他沉寂已久的内心感到了久违的震颤，却依然维持着表面上的不动声色，对这样的评价未置可否。  
“我并不介意您如何去解读它们。当我完成的时候，这些作品就已经不属于我自己了。当然……”他停顿了一下，唇角挑起了一抹称得上是倨傲的笑意，“它们也不属于教会，不属于神明，更不属于贵族。”  
Tezuka似乎并没有被他语气中的轻慢挑衅到，他沉声问：“那么，你是为什么而作画呢？”  
他轻笑了一声，仿佛在嘲笑着伯爵的明知故问。但在那双深眸的凝视之下，他眼中的光彩渐渐黯淡了下来。  
“曾经我以为，那是唯一可以和神沟通的方式。”

在最初的时光里，他们所有的试探都维持着谨慎的距离，并不刻意去探究彼此的过去。  
“这样的作品，也会为你带来慰藉吗？”  
画家在问出这句话的时候并没有看向伯爵，而是看着才刚刚开始上色的木版画。他用了大面积的暗色调做背景的烘托，那样浓重的色彩融入了他的瞳眸中如同深邃的湖底。他早已舍弃用明丽的色彩去装点教堂，青金石磨成典雅的蓝色，如霞光般梦幻的橘粉与华美的金色，那些属于威尼斯的旧日光彩早已退却。但Tezuka能看得出，在壁画中昏暗的背景里所描摹的，古典主义的建筑，成排的立柱和墙上的浮雕，氤氲而流动着的光线，这些并不属于德意志的风景，依然保留着画家故乡的残影。  
他最初被画家所吸引，是因为他的笔触是如此动人与真挚，栩栩如生。Tezuka从不是一个艺术鉴赏家，甚至从前对于小教堂的装饰毫无想法，但在那时他明白了Oshitari所说的，人应对美抱有敬畏。那种超越了世俗的艺术之美，毫无疑问地同样打动了伯爵久无波澜的内心。  
但并不仅仅局限于他的技巧与表现。他也很快觉察到画家笔下的场景永远笼罩着一层暗影。这不单是因为教堂局促的采光、颜料的有限而导致的，也并不仅仅出于画家想要借用更强烈的光影对比来增强画面的戏剧性。在伯爵所不了解的过去，在遥远的威尼斯，他也曾是最擅长运用色彩与光线的魔术师。然而在失去了所爱之人，在目睹了人间炼狱，画家心中那些属于过去的天真而自由的部分已经永远地死去了。只有死亡如影随形。  
但在那些沉寂的阴影之后，Tezuka却依然能看得到幽暗中晃动着的火焰，那是在绝望中绽放出来的光华。他依然在探寻着、追逐着什么，那是在他心目中比生命更长久而伟大的存在，那是他可以从毁灭中挽救出来的永恒的形象。为此他在所不惜。  
Tezuka被这样的勇气所打动着，同时也清楚着孕育着它的必是极致的痛苦。他在小教堂里长久地凝望着画家的笔触，得到的并不单单是慰藉或者救赎，而是在黑暗中看到了同样孤独前行的身影。

而在接受Tezuka伯爵委托的这份工作后，也是画家最肆意创作的时期。传闻中伯爵是一个老成而守旧的人，他甚至可以想象到会受到诸多刻板的要求。然而在来到城堡后很长一段时间内，他的委托人甚至没有露面，这种忽视反而给他最大的空间与想象力去发挥。他将潜藏在心中的情感，曾经炙热的期许，对着故乡的眷念，以及死亡——是的，他曾经惧怕它，企图逃避它，至今无法摆脱它的阴影。他将那份绝望也投入了进来，成为了壁画中那些无处不在的暗影。圣母玛丽亚依循着早逝的妹妹的脸庞勾勒了出来，透过廊柱他一丝不苟地根据旅途中的写生勾勒出了阿尔卑斯山麓的田园风景。他不分昼夜地在草稿上，在墙壁上描摹着记忆中的轮廓，一点点构建出了属于自己的世界。  
然而这个过程是孤独的，是痛苦的，燃烧着他所剩无几的热情。他甚至不期望这样任性的挥洒会有任何的回响。但当某一天有人打开了小礼堂的木门，走进本属于他的世界之中。那个人冷锐而深邃的目光仿佛看穿了那些颂扬神恩的壁画之后，属于创作者的隐秘的情感。

大概是因为这份若有似无的共鸣，让画家主动地揭开了心幕。他与伯爵提起了壁画中人物的原型，聊起了威尼斯那些新奇的颜料，也提到在纽伦堡接触到了风靡一时的木刻画与铜版画。他在作坊中第一次学习这项新的技艺，完全摒弃了色彩而仅凭着线条，依然足以表达出所有微末的细节与光影，发挥出难以想象的创造力与感染力。这对于一向惯于用色彩表现的画家来说，如同打开了一扇新的大门。  
他又重新拾起了素描，后来在某次作画的间隙，他主动提出想为伯爵画像。  
Tezuka有些讶异，此时小礼拜堂的湿壁画都已经完成，而他的委托中并没有肖像画这一项。  
画家在唇边比出了一个噤声的手势，这是属于他们两人之间的一个秘密。他没有要求Tezuka保持着某种坐姿，反正伯爵在小礼拜堂里大多数时候只是静立着凝望着壁画。画家把自己隐藏在角落中，借由着傍晚柔和的光线在画纸上描摹出了对方的轮廓。他的目光专注而执着，手中的画笔却不停歇地落下了深深浅浅的线条。  
“说点什么吧。”画家的眼底透出了一抹促狭的笑意，“您比平时还要紧绷。”  
伯爵谨慎地收回了视线，低声问到：  
“你为什么会到这里来？”  
画家眼中的笑意倏然消失了，他停下了手中的动作，目光垂落在了草稿上。那上面满是伯爵的草图，严肃的紧抿的双唇，沉静到带着一丝冷漠的侧脸。  
“因为瘟疫。”画家的唇角挑起了同样冷漠的弧度，“三年前在米兰附近爆发，很快蔓延了整个北方的城镇，无数人死于那场可怕的疾病。”  
伯爵的眼底闪过了一丝不易觉察的痛苦。他并没有再追问下去，但画家却第一次毫无避讳地提起了那场灾难。  
“我来到这里并不是为了开阔眼界……没有那些冠冕堂皇的理由。曾经我也以为自己对艺术与名望有着不小的野心，但在威尼斯沦陷之后，一切都幻灭了。  
他抬起来眼，深深地望向了祭坛画中的玛丽亚，圣母甜美而天真的脸庞上浮现出令人心颤的脆弱与不安。  
“最初是我的妹妹，紧接着是母亲。随后传来了总督病逝的噩耗，元老会决定将所有出现症状的人都送走。我们被带去了附近孤立的一座小岛上，他们对我们说，听从上帝的旨意，我们的生死由他决定。  
“——而在四十天结束的时候，只有我一个人活着离开了那里。”

他为了逃离死亡的噩运而不得已离开了家乡，但死亡却如影随形。瘟疫蔓延比他想象中的还要糟糕，他见过太多被病魔摧毁的身影，被恐惧逼到绝路而癫狂的人们。他路过一座座村庄与乡镇，因为外来者的身份被人唾弃过、排挤过、驱逐过。而当他在夜色中孤零零地游荡到了废弃的村庄，走进空无一人的教堂里，只有神像在月光中沉默地注视着他。但他已经不知道还可以再祈祷什么。  
他本来以为自己所失去的一切是神所安排的考验与必经的磨难。但类似的悲剧在旅途中不断地上演。人们在病魔肆虐的威胁下，被未知的恐惧所击垮，互相猜忌着、攻击着、怨愤着，一步步走向了沉沦的深渊。  
他再次拿起了画笔。曾经他认为绘画是唯一可以与神对话的途径，但他现在描摹出他所见的人间困厄成为了他反叛的方式。他在教堂神像之下不断地诘问，为什么，你会允许这样的苦难摧残着你的子民？难道你要眼睁睁地看着我们走向自我的毁灭？  
在最初的时候他感到了羞耻，他为自己在别人的痛苦中汲了创作的动力而感到惭愧万分。但渐渐地他明白了，过去沉醉的那些美丽而虚浮的幻象，在生与死的洪流中是多么地不堪一击。他所看到的千疮百孔才是这个世界真正的模样。那一刻他感受到自己离教堂中高高在上的天主越来越远，但却比任何时刻都更接近自己内心的真实。

他放下了手中的画笔。这幅素描是不可能完成了。Tezuka向他走了过来，他的眼底沉淀着隐约的悔意与苦涩，这种近乎哀怜的情绪刺伤了画家的心。  
他轻笑了一声，后悔向这个陌生人提起了自己不堪的过去，更鄙夷着用这种方式来换取对方同情的自己。在被巨大的灾难吞噬后，在目睹了他人的痛苦与挣扎而无法去挽回，从死亡中逃离出来的人并不配拥有这短暂的安宁与平静。  
“像您这样尊贵的人，”他故意用轻蔑的语气挑衅着伯爵，“有着自己的堡垒天然的屏障，是不会让病魔接近到您的身边的。您也不会看到村庄里无人埋葬的死尸，看不到那些可怜的无辜的人在是如何挣扎，还没有断气的病人就已经被拉到了埋尸坑里。只要一把火，这个世界的一切罪恶与苦难都会被焚烧殆尽……”  
“够了。”Tezuka打断了他。他上前一步仿佛要扼住画家阻止他继续说下去，但最终左手狠狠地砸向了墙面发出了一声闷响。他低下头看不清任何表情，只有肩膀在颤抖着，陷入了极大的痛苦与挣扎之中。  
画家咬了咬下唇，他故意激怒了伯爵，有那么一瞬间他以为会受到（甚至期待着）对方的攻击。他们之间依然紧绷着，这场对话无论如何也无法进行下去了。

他在推开小教堂的门时看到了墨蓝色长发的身影。  
“抱歉。”画家挫败地低下了头来。他不清楚刚刚的对话被听去了多少，这是他第一次在这里如此失态。  
“你不应该对我道歉。”Oshitari的声音一如既往的温和，但却平静得可怕，“我无意去评判你和伯爵之间的矛盾。但是我想至少要让你弄清楚一件事：Tezuka从不是一个对于他人的痛苦无动于衷的人。你以为他只会眼睁睁地看着别人受苦，但是——”Oshitari再一次放低了声音：“在六年之前，他的妻子——也就是这座城堡原本的伯爵夫人，同样死于瘟疫。”  
他看着画家一瞬间睁大而满溢着悔恨的双眸，轻声叹了口气。  
“所以你根本不知道那些话，对他来说意味着什么。”

“她是一个医生家庭的小女儿，我其实并不太清楚他们之间的相遇，或者是某次他本人并不情愿去参加的宴会，又或者是他在肩受伤时受到了医生一家的照顾。谁知道呢？总之在六年前的春天，他执意娶了这个聪慧而善良的女孩子作为伯爵夫人。”  
Oshitari停顿了一下，一向玩世不恭的神情中现出了几分落寞，“他们只度过了很短暂的快乐时光，在婚后半年，城堡附近由Tezuka管辖的农庄爆发了诡异的传染病，但当时他们并不知情。或许是出于领主夫人的责任感，或许是对病人的医者仁心，她为了照顾一个病危的农家女孩子，不幸也染上了病，没有多久就过世了。”  
“她的病故带给Tezuka的打击比我们所见到的更沉重……但他是一个高尚的人，并没有因此去迁怒那一家人，之后腾出了城堡中的一处住所安顿被感染的农民们，请人为他们医治。直到最后所有人都先后痊愈，留下他一个人承受所有的悔恨与孤独。”  
他望向夜色中小教堂的尖顶，轻声道：“大概是那时候起，他试图去上帝那里寻求慰藉。我也不清楚他到底找到了没有……不，现在不行，”他制止住了画家企图再次推开门的动作。“不用担心他会因此而怨怼你，”他的嘴角扯出了半是嘲讽半是怜悯的笑意，“就算所有人都认为他在那之后变得越来越冷漠而难以接近，但我的表亲，Tezuka伯爵，依然保有一颗温柔而善良的内心，依然习惯性地去守护着周围的所有人，即使他自己的内心永远被痛苦撕扯着……”

在之后的一段时间内，画家并没有在小教堂里再见到伯爵。他本以为是那晚的对话让他们之间那点勉强称之为惺惺相惜的情谊彻底地破裂。但很快他就从城堡里的仆从那里听到，伯爵收到了班贝格主教的书信，连夜奔赴了北方。也有传言大主教如此紧迫的召唤和最近各地兴起的暴乱有关。城堡中弥漫着一股紧张的气氛。  
画家难得放下了手头的工作，焦灼的情绪令他无法再心无旁骛地投入到绘画之中。直到几天后的清晨他推开了屋门，不期然地在门外看到了一直挂念在心的高大的身影。  
伯爵仿佛是刚从远途中归来，身上还带着冷冽的气息。他正准备叩门时被画家从屋内推开了房门，一时都不知道如何先开口，相视的目光沉默于彼此的眼中。  
画家迟疑着要不要先请他进屋。但这太失礼了——他的房间堆满了草稿与未完成的雕像，并没有地方去招待伯爵。  
“随我来。”最终是伯爵先开了口。他低沉的声音在门檐下狭小的空间中回荡着。这是画家再无从拒绝的旨意。

他跟随着伯爵穿过了城堡中的回廊，石拱下雕刻的鹰隼沉默地俯视着，看着他们走过了那些如同迷宫一般地路径，直到抵达古堡西侧一处隐秘的花园之中。  
画家在伯爵身后发出了惊讶的赞叹声。他并没有想到在这座荒野之上的古堡之中，也曾留有着这样生机盎然的一个角落。这是一座精巧又典雅的庭院，一道水渠它的中线穿过，两侧的花木在盛夏的光景中肆无忌惮地绽放着。蔷薇，三色堇，绣球，铃兰，凌霄花……还有更多不知名的植物。它们并没有被特意修剪成别致的造型，带着自然而不驯的生机，却又以一种井然有序的安定的姿态，在水中投下了疏落有致的倒影。  
“您有一位相当了不起的园丁。”画家回过身来，由衷地赞叹着。  
伯爵却偏过了头，他的手指拂过了一朵纯白色鸢尾，骄矜而柔弱的花瓣却随之舒展开了绽放的姿态。  
“大多数时候，这里由我打理。”  
画家讶异地睁大了眼睛。但在下一刻却浮现出了柔软的笑意。他望着晨光中伯爵向花木俯身的侧脸，心中那微不足道的界限正一点点地瓦解。  
他们都曾将自己困在痛苦的枷锁之中，笃信着这一生都会被孤独与悔恨所诅咒。但在走入了花园的那一刻，画家仿佛回到了三年前的冬天。当他翻越过阿尔卑斯山来到了德意志，看着冰雪消融的枯草间，冬兔葵已悄然绽开了浅黄色的花瓣。纤弱的花朵们一片又一片的簇拥着，带来了第一缕春的气息，如同一场盛大的复活。  
他在这一刻感受到了同样的慰藉。在打开了另一扇门扉之后，这些宁静的生灵们以一种泰然自若的方式迎接着季节的轮回，生命的荣枯。  
画家跟随着Tezuka的脚步走进了花园的深处。那里有一座美丽的喷泉，汨汨流动着晶莹剔透的水珠。两侧的天使雕像扬起轻盈的羽翼，向着画家伸手做出了迎接的姿态。  
他从来没有想到会遇到这样一个人，在他已经笃信着这一生再不会拥有幸福时，走进了他枯暗的生命之中，引导着他再次向着自然，向着生命中所有未知的美好的事物，重新敞开了心怀。  
“Tezuka，”画家收回了视线望向伯爵，他的眼底还带着缱绻的温柔，但心中却比任何时候都要忐忑，“你这样做——我会忍不住去讨好你的。”  
只有Tezuka才会在一瞬间明白了这句话的重量。这是怎样一句告白呵……却比他所听过的任何一句情话都要动人。  
他们等候了太久，等着同样骄傲的人去承认自己的心意。人总要先把自己的伤疤扯烂，暴露出最不堪的一面给对方，才会毫无顾忌地接收彼此的心。  
伯爵倾身靠近，缓缓地将对方揽进了怀中，以一个谨慎而颤抖着的拥抱作为回应。  
“你害怕吗？”画家用修长的手指摩挲着伯爵的面庞，仿佛在精心地雕琢着礼拜堂的神像。但他的目光远比那时还要狂热还要炙烈。  
伯爵摇了摇头。他覆上了画家的手，将它拢在了自己的心口。  
——如果这里可以让你平静下来的话，请留下来。

画家将脸埋在了伯爵的肩上，欣喜与恐惧形影相随，令他近乎落下泪来。  
他在那一刻听到了鲜花盛放的声音，如此地尖锐，抵达了流血的耳中【1】。

在那之后短暂的一段时光之中，在革命与暴动的浪潮来临之前，画家完成了小礼拜堂最后的布置。  
Tezuka伯爵选在那一年的圣诞举行了祝圣的仪式。随后由神父举行了弥撒。在赞美诗的歌声中，他回头望向为画家留出来的位置，却并没有看到熟悉的身影。  
画家将自己锁在了小屋里，全心雕刻着一尊耶稣受难的木像。那并不是他心血来潮的产物，在提出为伯爵画像的时候，就怀揣了这一份秘而不宣的心思。  
这一次，他决定将这尊雕像作为留给伯爵的礼物。承受着人类的罪孽的神子依循着伯爵的面容，被雕刻出一张端严而冷峻的面容。由他双手塑造的躯体线条饱满而流畅，但十字架上的钉子狠狠地穿透了他的血肉。  
画家后退了一步，在从窗口透出的光线中怔然地凝望着耶稣那张冷漠而沉静的脸。他忍受着酷刑的折磨而蹙紧了眉头，神色中却带着一丝厌世的轻蔑——  
那不属于为了他人的罪孽而自我牺牲的耶稣，也不属于默默承受了一切痛苦与责难的伯爵。而是来自于他自己灵魂深处的诘问：  
我们真的，会服从于这样的命运吗？

在时间跨越过新年之后，城堡与班贝格教区的书信来往也越来越密切。此时各地由农民兴起的暴乱愈演愈烈，甚至有贵族为了保全自己的城堡而参与了这些暴行。班贝格教区的大主教如临大敌，先后发信向Tezuka伯爵要求援助。  
伯爵所处的位置变得微妙了起来。就算身为一个再清廉而刚正不过的领主，就算他一向照护着管辖区内的农民们，但他毕竟是一位贵族，也是旧秩序的守护者。而在他的妻子因为瘟疫去世以后，所有人都认为伯爵变得越来越难以接近，仿佛是万年积雪不曾消融的山峰。这种强烈的隔阂感在他上一次领军去镇压了福希姆海的暴乱后转为了更深的矛盾，曾经对于这位公正而廉明的领主的敬意，也因为农民军被打压而产生的同情与愤慨，酝酿成了对伯爵本人的敌对与恨意。  
他在接到了主教的书信后有过很长时间的考量。曾经参与过战争的他太清楚就算双方都打着义正词严的旗号，却都实行着一样劫掠焚毁的暴行。而农民军反抗的情绪日渐高涨，也和贵族们出尔反尔地毁约脱不了干系。新教带来了改革的希望，但神带来的不是和平，而是让地上动刀兵【2】。  
这是一场注定会带来毁灭的战争，但他却不得不投身于其中。

伯爵并没有与画家直接提起过当时的情势。但是在小礼拜堂的合约完成之后，也终于到了画家再次启程的时机了。  
决意离开前，在与Oshitari的交谈中，他听到了数座修道院被焚毁的惨剧。  
“过去的人们竭尽心力创作出的作品，就被他们以腐化和奢靡的罪名焚烧殆尽。”画家仿佛想到了什么不愉快的记忆，露出了鄙夷而厌烦的表情。  
“不管如何，这意味着现在并不是回去的好时机。”Oshitari意有所指，“诚然纽伦堡曾经是艺术家的天堂，但如今大多数人已经站在了新教的这一方，改革是早晚的事情而已。而一旦政府正式接受了新教，修道院将会被关闭，祭坛画和圣徒的雕像早已遭到了大多数人的抵制，甚至被摧毁……  
“一个自由的城市，对你的处境而言，却并不比其他地方好到哪里去。”  
“你的意思是，我会因此失去生计吗？”画家似笑非笑地看着对方，“不，我从不为上帝绘画。就算无法再接到祭坛画的委托，我依然可以去学新的技巧和手法。铜板画也好，木刻画也好。像我这样的人，永远不会在同一个地方停留的。”  
Oshitari的眼眸暗沉了下来：“但你清楚外面是什么样子！暴乱，反抗，烧杀劫掠……在这样的非常时期，留在这里是最安全的。”他停顿了一下，“我想伯爵也是同样的想法。”  
画家在听到他提起伯爵时，眼中闪过了一丝奇异的光彩。他并没有直接去回应Oshitari的试探，而是将目光投向了远处被白雪笼罩着的幽深的森林。  
“这个寒冬……很快就要过去了吧。”

无论是Tezuka，还是蔓延的战火，还是即将面对的困厄的生活。都没有阻止画家再次踏上旅途的脚步。他在三月的一个清晨悄然离开，推开了城堡青色的大门沿着台阶走向了荒野，但在那枯萎的草木之间，冬日葵已经舒展开了花瓣，簇拥着盎然的春意。  
马蹄声由远而近传来，阳光为高大的骏马镀上了一层金色的战甲，马背上的身影被凛冽的晨风扬起了黑色的披风。  
“留在这里。”Tezuka伯爵勒住了骏马奔驰的脚步，走向前沉声对画家说。这并不是一个祈求。  
他想说等我回来，等到北方的动乱都被平息，等到这里的一切都恢复宁静。人们不会再互相仇恨，不会再去毁坏教堂的圣物，而画家还可以像以往那样肆意地尽情地在墙壁上勾勒出构建出他的世界。  
他会为他准备最好的材料，不输于威尼斯的典雅而庄重的蓝色。他会保护他，让他不再受到病痛，贫困与颠沛流离的苦难。  
但画家缓慢却坚定地摇了摇头。  
“我不能留在这里。”他没有提起城堡中暗潮涌动的流言，不怀好意的揣测，暧昧的鄙夷的视线。他并不在乎那些。但是他不属于这里。  
“……我感谢您所给予我的一切。但是如果我留在这里，我就无法继续创作——我的观察力必然会日渐贫乏，想象会随之枯竭。如果我要坚持一直以来的目标，就必定会再次踏上旅途。我知道外面的世界已经变得危险，但比起一直躲在您的荫蔽之下，我更愿意回到原本的路上。只有那些必然经历的困苦与挣扎，才能揭开这个世界千疮百孔的真面目，才会一次次点燃我们为了心中的信念去付诸一切的激情……”  
他的话被一个突如其来的拥抱打断了。“我知道。”伯爵贴在画家的耳侧低声地说道。他还是那么瘦削，甚至看起来比初次见面时更单薄。Tezuka太清楚他身体中所燃烧的渴念，一点点蚕食了画家年轻的身体。他为之心痛，但又无法阻拦他前行的步伐。  
“给远行的人一点祝福吧。”画家在他的臂间微笑着说。在Tezuka低头的刹那仰起脸，轻柔但坚定地覆上了伯爵的唇角。  
透尽内心最后的温柔与渴求，他近乎虔诚地摩挲着那线条犀利的薄唇，身体却被更强劲的力道揉进了对方的怀抱之中。

那是1525年的初春，在伯爵奔赴去班贝格的战场之前，画家独自离开了古堡。

【1】化用策兰的光明放弃之后。“盛世开花的消息， 尖厉更尖厉， 抵达流血的耳朵。”  
【2】马太福音10:34


	5. After many a summer dies the swan

「9月23日。  
在无人知晓的坟墓上，我第一次遇到了我的继承者，我的对手，我的同伴。」

在太久远前的岁月里，Atobe记得自己曾一度很热衷于在圣所附近捕猎，这种亵渎神明的行为会给每一夜的杀戮带来别样的趣味。在主教座堂的圣坛之上，在修道院幽深而寂静的回廊中，在忏悔室的木窗后露出他原本凄厉而骇人的面容。他嘲弄着那些可悲的人们所信仰的神明，而这个世间并不会有任何存在比血族更恒久、更强大。他以夜之统治者的姿态主宰着人们的命运，以自己的方式饮尽了那些短暂生命中的所有的美丽。  
而在那些被他捕获并吞噬的猎物之中，Tezuka是最特别的一个。

他遇见Tezuka是在德意志北方山林中偏僻的修道院里。那一晚他并没有抱持着多大的期待，这里人迹罕至，油尽灯枯的神父显然不合他挑剔的胃口。在林木的遮隐下他来到了教堂后面的墓地，意外地看到了一个与浓重夜色融为一体的身影，伫立在插着简陋十字架的土堆之前。  
那一刻他感受到了阴冷而绝望的气息，那是他再熟悉不过的死亡的窒息。他以为自己遇到了同类，但很快被否定了——对方身上并有任何鲜血的味道。  
他始终记得那是一个无星无月的夜晚，浓墨般的黑夜为注定发生的一切拉开了帷幕。

他自负拥有着凡人无法比拟的迅捷而悄无声息的行动力，如同鬼魅般扑向了那个人影，铁钳一般的双手紧扣住了对方的双肩，感受到那个结实而温热的身躯下意识的激烈反抗企图摆脱他的钳制——但他不会给他这样的机会的。Atobe低下了头，尖利的牙齿分毫不差地刺穿了猎物的喉咙。  
被紧箍住的身体剧烈地颤抖了一下，随后温暖而鲜美的血液从那可怖的伤口流出滋润着Atobe干渴的喉咙。这属于死亡的甜美而绝望的气息啊，无论多少次都让他沉醉而不知餍足。  
生命一点点从Atobe怀中的躯体里被抽离了出来，他感到了最初微不足道的挣扎松懈了下来。无不轻蔑地想，无论看起来多么坚毅的人类，在死亡降临时都脆弱得不堪一击。  
然而就在他再次深埋进猎物的颈间时，环绕在对方肩上的左腕却传来了钻心的锐痛，随之而来的是凶悍的啃咬与反击。Atobe在剧痛下松开了左手让对方逃脱了，瞬间被一股强劲的力道迎面袭来猛地掼到了墓地上。但他在倒地的那一刻以难以想象的速度出手反扼住那个人类的脖颈，尖利的指甲恶狠狠地抠进了血淋淋的伤口之中。  
对方发出了一声痛苦的呻吟，在临死前的疯狂中爆发出令Atobe也感到可怖的毁坏力。他们在黑夜中混乱不堪地打斗着，彼此的鲜血浸润在墓地潮湿的土壤之中。  
这场厮杀以Atobe毫无悬念的制胜而告终。他俯视着被压倒在地上可怜的猎物，吸血鬼那张俊美而邪异的脸上浮现出一丝捉摸不定的神色。  
“喝下它。”Atobe的眼中燃烧着不容抗拒的冰冷的执意，将左腕凑近了猎物苍白的唇畔。  
由于大量失血而丧失了判断力的对手却仿佛被鲜血的味道所吸引，无意识地啃噬着他手腕上的伤口。脉搏激烈地跳动着，在Atobe的血管中嗡嗡作响。他俯下身再次吸吮着对方的鲜血，感受着那被绝望激发的顽强的生命力，以及直到现在依然不肯放弃的心跳。  
他从对方的颈间抬起头来，他们的唇间染上了一样的血色。  
“这是本大爷赐予你的荣耀。”

在他的猎物，如今是他的新同伴于清晨再次醒来的时候，Atobe以冷酷的口吻告诉他，这是在他完全转变为血族前，可以度过的最后一个白昼。  
那个人只是沉默地转身走出了林间的荫蔽。Atobe企图从他短暂对视的目光中捕捉任何一丝波动——恨意也好。但是没有，这个差点要把他击败的强悍的人类的就这样平静地接受了自己的命运。  
他们达成了契约，背负着同样永生不死的诅咒。

在最后可以沐浴在日光下的那一天，Atobe的新同伴去了附近的山间小镇中，找到了一个手艺人的工坊。他以一笔相当丰厚的酬劳委托了对方。随后回到了修道院。  
Atobe藏匿在门后的阴影之中，他听到年迈的神父称呼他为Tezuka伯爵——这倒是让Atobe十分意外，本以为他只是一个普通的骑士，未想到身份显贵的伯爵大人也会独身闯入荒僻的山野中。  
他们似乎是谈到了一位在修道院中去世的画家。片刻后神父离去了，留下Tezuka一个人坐在教堂的长椅上，他双手交握低声祈祷着什么，而当他抬起头的那一瞬间，视线便再也没有从那座神龛中的雕像身上移开。  
Atobe随着他的目光望去。在接触到圣母那神秘而悲悯的目光时，内心被激起了莫名的悸动。他从来没有正眼看过教堂中的神像与壁画，如同他对人们赞颂天主那空虚而盲目的信仰向来嗤之以鼻。但此刻他在圣母脸上看到的，分明是再熟悉不过的，来自死亡甜美的诱惑。  
他终于明白了Tezuka会在这里被他俘获的原因，是他已经听到了来自另一个世界的召唤。然而在他唯一一次决心顺服于这样的命运之时，那位永远年轻而俊美非凡的金发死神带给他的，却是永恒的生命。

在Tezuka刚成为血族的那段时间内，Atobe带着他在不同的城镇中游荡。年长的吸血鬼拥有一辆黑色的马车和一个看起来沉默可靠的车夫——当然以Tezuka转变为血族后的敏锐眼光来看，对方忠厚的伪装下显然是一具充满着野兽气息的身躯。  
Atobe为Tezuka定做了一个华丽到让对方难得露出尴尬神情的镶金棺木。Atobe本人是实力强大的纯血吸血鬼，并不畏惧阳光的照射。但Tezuka不一样，在大多数时间里，无论白天还是黑夜，他都在棺木中沉睡着。  
但Atobe显然不满足于此，他热爱繁华与热闹，流连于城市的黑夜，世俗的奢华之中。即使他享尽了所有的欢娱与快乐，但深藏在吸血鬼的本性之中，最爱的依然是杀戮与毁灭，肆意地夺取那些鲜活的生命。  
他循循诱导着想教会Tezuka吸血鬼的生存方式——简而言之，如何去杀人，如何在他们还在垂死挣扎时啜吸那温热的血液。但Tezuka拒绝参与他的游戏，甚至有几次坏了Atobe的好事。连番受挫之后，Atobe决意给这个倔强但日渐虚弱的新吸血鬼来一次致命的打击与诱惑。他在某一个夜晚拐骗了一位少女回到他们的住所。而当Tezuka在听到他的声音打开棺木的时候，一眼望见了血红的月光中，在窗前亲密相拥的一双人影。  
空气中弥漫着甜美而湿润的鲜血味道，黏腻到令他无法忍受。  
少女如同玫瑰般娇嫩的面容上已经笼罩上一层冰冷而苍白的的幽影。她阖上了双眼沉醉于美梦之中，Atobe的唇在她的颈边温柔地摩挲着，那上面有一处再清晰不过的咬痕。  
Tezuka的眼神瞬间冷黯了下来，他想冲上前把Atobe从那个人类的身上扯开，但他此时虚脱得连站立起身都做不到。  
Atobe以一种好整以暇的姿态欣赏着他的窘态。他怀拥着少女走近到Tezuka的面前，另一只手递来了一只水晶杯，里面盛满了鲜红的液体。他的姿态优美仿佛是一个盛情的邀请，但Tezuka的目光向下看到了少女手腕上的伤口，正汨汨地流淌着鲜血。  
“就当品尝一杯美酒吧。”Atobe露出了嘲弄的笑意，”如果这样能减轻你的负罪感的话。”

水晶杯被无声地打翻到了地上，鲜血渗进了手织地毯精美的纹路之中。Atobe收敛起轻慢的笑容，在Tezuka痛苦与愤怒灼烧着的目光中，低下头毫不留情地咬破了少女的喉咙。  
她只在他的怀中轻轻颤抖了一下，就如同一朵凋零的玫瑰，从他的手臂间滑落了下来。

Tezuka的眼前被血色弥漫着。在极致的痛恨之中，人类的鲜血再次唤醒了血族体内最深切的渴望，在看到Atobe杀人的那一刻撕毁了他心中最后的防线。他的身体因为太久没有吸取鲜血而日渐虚弱，他的精神在吸血鬼的杀戮本能与残存的道德撕扯中几近崩溃。  
Atobe预料到Tezuka不会妥协，但他低估了Tezuka的决意。第二天的清晨当他看到那个强撑着走出旅馆大门，走向日光的身影时，顿时感到了一股毛骨悚然的寒意。  
“Tezuka！”Atobe的声音如同愤怒的巨浪要撕裂Tezuka的耳膜。他感到一阵的晕眩，初升的朝阳灼烧在他即将崩塌的身体上。但他却渴望着被那日光穿透，感受着久违的平静与满足。他准备好了再次死亡。  
但Atobe却发了狠一般地把他强行拖回到阴影之下。那双澄蓝色的眼中燃烧着愤怒的火焰，露出了尖锐的獠牙。他从来没有想过自己的俘虏会背叛他，会宁可用毁灭去换取自由。他从那一刻知晓自己将永远无法掌控Tezuka。  
他愤恨地冲他怒吼：“想想那时候吧！你恨不得要杀死我！”  
Tezuka倒在了阴影之中，从胸腔的深处溢出了痛苦的低吟。  
“喝下它。”Atobe的声音仿佛从遥远的地方传来，透露着一种平静至极的冷酷。Tezuka再次感受到了冰冷的肌肤触碰着他，散发着甜美气味的红色液体浸润了他干裂的嘴唇。  
“本大爷不允许你这样毁掉自己。”

一向高傲的Atobe终于作出了让步。他没有再强迫Tezuka与他一起“寻猎”。最后他们离开了喧闹的人群，Atobe将Tezuka带到了幽深的森林之中，教会他像野兽那样生存。  
他们以另外的方式去捕猎。在神秘的荒野中胜者为王，如果无法杀死那些强悍的凶兽，便注定被对方所啃噬。他伤痕累累，却不断投入到日复一日的杀戮中，靠着猎物的鲜血，以及Atobe偶尔强迫他饮下自己的鲜血，来维持着这被诅咒的生命。  
这样粗暴的杀戮方式显然不符合Atobe的美学，如果不是Tezuka，他大概一天都忍受不了。 后来他经常会离开森林，然后带着新鲜的血液气息再回来。  
那出奇甜美而诱惑的味道提醒着Tezuka不堪的记忆。Atobe显然注意到了他隐含着怒意的神情，无不餍足地舔着嘴唇。  
“那些卑劣的人类啊……反正最终会下地狱的，不如先来满足本大爷的口腹之欲。”  
“你没有资格审判他们。”Tezuka冷着脸回怼。但在他的身体深处，却燃烧着同样渴血的欲念。他努力抵抗着这种本能，在之后漫长的时光中压抑着对人类的杀戮之心。他本以为自己可以克制住这黑暗的欲望。  
——直到几百年之后，那位画家再一次闯进了他的领域。

在森林中待了几十年，或者已经上百年，Tezuka决定回到自己原来的城堡。  
Atobe表示对那个已成废墟的地方没有兴趣。他和Tezuka这样无趣的人相处太久无异于彼此折磨，是时候回归到原本属于他的夜间盛宴。  
他们最后一次同行回到了最初的那座修道院中。在拂晓来临之前，Atobe看到伯爵跪在了熟悉的墓前，久远以前他委托工匠雕好的墓碑安静地伫立在那里。  
Zwischen Immer und Nie，在永恒与虚无之间。即使堕入了永无尽头的黑暗之中，他的内心依然独守着这份无望的思念。  
Tezuka将额头轻靠在冰冷的墓碑上。他们之间隔着横亘在永生与死亡之间无法消弭的距离，但似乎只有在这里，他饱受煎熬的内心才会得到些许的平静与慰藉。

他从来未想过会再次见到他。  
穿过了时间的瀚海，他们最终在同一处废墟上重逢。Tezuka在看到Yukimura的第一眼就知道是他，即使对方回望的目光中透露着迷惘与不自知的期冀。而在他的理智告诉他不应让任何人走进城堡之前，他已经伸出手将那个青年从暴雨中拉进了自己的庇护之下。  
他怀揣着极端复杂的心绪再次接纳了对方的到来，即使清楚对前世一无所知的Yukimura只是一个过去的幻影，是自己无望的祈愿。他无法向这个天真而未经世事的青年揭开他们的沉疴，他所有的亲近与接触都是温柔而残酷的试探。  
“你从来不肯直视自己的欲念。”  
Atobe在知晓了这一切后狠狠地嘲讽了他，甚至不惜去揭穿他的身份。他扬起下巴说，我赐予你永恒的生命并不是什么值得去掩盖的事实。他如果爱你，无论你是圣徒，是魔鬼，都会接受与你相同的命运。

“Tezuka……我在黑暗中等待着你。”  
Yukimura转过身来，他在伯爵的眼中看到了镜像一般的痛苦。他们被同样的利剑刺穿了心脏，无论是在绝望中死去的自己，还是在绝望中得到了永生的伯爵，这道伤痕都将成为永远的烙印。  
他没有再继续说下去，而是轻轻地环住了Tezuka的肩头，小心翼翼地拉近了两个人之间的距离。  
——这是再明显不过的邀请。爱人鲜润的嘴唇，温软的鼻息，无法再忽视的欲望与渴求。  
但就在他们的唇相触的前一秒，却被Tezuka以不容抗拒的力道推开。  
“Yukimura……”他将自己的脸侧开，隐藏在了黑暗之中，“你不知道自己在做什么。”  
“不。”Yukimura轻声，但又坚定地回答。  
“我相信命运。我不会再逃避了。”

Atobe再次来访时，城堡中并没有Tezuka的身影。  
他找到了Tezuka的房间，敏锐地察觉到那个本已离去的人类的气息。  
然而就算眼前的棺材被严丝合缝地盖紧，Atobe依然能通过自己引以为傲的insight看清里面的情形。  
那个人类青年被自己那位几百年冥顽不化的同伴揽在了怀中熟睡着。他无意识地靠近了那个并没有任何温度的怀抱，柔软的深蓝色发丝摩挲着Tezuka肩颈苍白的肌肤。  
“生与死，纯洁的堕落，黑暗中的腐朽，真是感人的画面呵。”Atobe无不讥诮地感慨着。

但现实却没有他所见到的那么简单。留住画家的方式只有一种，Atobe不止一次明示暗示过Tezuka。何况如今Yukimura是知晓了一切后，心甘情愿地回到了Tezuka的古堡，他很清楚迎接他的会是怎样的转变。  
但Tezuka拒绝了这个提议。他压抑着自己不去碰Yukimura，那是他最后的底线。一旦他将尖牙刺进Yukimura的脖颈中，一旦他们的血液交融而共存，就再也不会有回头的道路了。  
“为什么？”Yukimura一向温和的眼中也染上了少见的愠怒，“不要说当你把我领进这里的时候……当你在荒野中接近我的时候，就从来没有把我当作过你的猎物？”  
Yukimura感到了前所未有的挫败与难堪。他愿意为Tezuka放弃一切而走进他们的世界之中，他从来可以感受到Tezuka望向他的目光中隐忍着更深的渴求与欲念，但这个固执而可恶的伯爵，却让他的祈求变得如此的卑微——  
“我不能这样做。”伯爵的声音一如既往地冷漠而平静，“即使我可以再次让你获取新生，但那些更宝贵的东西会永远离你而去。你的世界会失去所有的色彩与光亮，失去所有鲜活的气息。Yukimura，你是画家——你比我更清楚这样的世界是多么地可怖，我永远不会让你体会到那样的痛苦。”  
“那么你呢，Tezuka？”Yukimura明亮的眼眸紧紧地逼视着他，“就这样留在这里，看着我衰老、腐朽、然后死去？我不在乎是否拥有永恒的生命，Tezuka，但我无法忍受再次陷入绝望与孤独之中。”  
Yukimura伸出食指封住了Tezuka即将出口的反驳，他的身体在情绪的激荡中微微颤抖着，眼底却燃烧着义无反顾的火焰。  
“我不想失去你，Tezuka……变成恶魔也好，失去一切也好，我只想——”  
“Yukimura！”Tezuka沉声制止了他，他的目光如同凛冬一般冷峻且严厉，打断了青年即将倾诉出口的爱意。

Yukimura灼热的目光暗淡了下来。他放下了所有骄傲去恳求对方，但Tezuka却再也不愿意接受他。他们过去的诀别成为了永远无法被愈合的伤口，Tezuka宁愿放弃了曾经所有的眷恋，也不肯与他共享着自己永恒而虚无的生命。  
“Yukimura，”伯爵再一次苦涩地开了口，“如果不是这不死的生命，我永远不会再遇见你。你说得没错，我确实渴望得到你，但那不是想要弥补我们错失的过去——当我再次看到你作画的时候，当我看到那幅倾满了阳光的城堡，你无法想象……我已经太久没有见过那样明亮肆意的色彩了。你在我晦暗的生命中重新打开了一扇窗，带来了光明，纯净的空气，朴实而充沛的快乐，无尽的创造力，所有我失去的清新而美好的一切。我渴望回到这样的世界中，渴望着我们重新拥有短暂的生命，并且彼此相爱。”  
Yukimura怔然地抬头望向他，被那隐藏在寒冰下炙热的感情所震慑住。  
“当你重新走入我的生命之时——你不会知道这对我意味着什么，那是我在这个充满贪欲与罪恶的世界中能看到的唯一的光。如果给予你永生的同时也将毁去这一切，我宁愿被毁掉的是我自己。”  
他没能再说下去。画家扑上去紧紧地抱住了他，他的唇迫不及待地堵住了伯爵即将出口的那些残忍的言辞，愤怒地啃咬着又忍不住讨好般舔舐着Tezuka线条锋利的唇瓣，很快得到了对方更激烈的回应。  
他们毫无章法地亲吻着，掠取着彼此的气息，咸湿的液体渗进了交缠的唇齿之间。说不清是谁先落了泪，在这错失了太久的亲吻中品尝着同样的苦涩与绝然。

在他们僵持着不肯妥协的那段时间，Atobe更频繁地来到城堡拜访Tezuka。他的希望比Yukimura还要迫切，毕竟一个从来没有吸取过人血的血族甚至算不上真正的吸血鬼。他对Tezuka最深的失望和矛盾也是缘于此。  
“年轻而旺盛的生命力，纯粹而热烈的灵魂，还有据说是可以追溯几百年的执念。”Atobe以相当欣赏的眼光望着Tezuka的猎物（虽然伯爵本人强烈反对这个称谓），“一旦品尝到了那样的味道，你就不可能放弃他的，Tezuka。”  
但Yukimura在知晓了Atobe的身份，明白了发生在Tezuka身上的一切后，对他表现出了强烈的敌意与怨怼。他冷下脸摔门而出，再不去理主厅中的那两个吸血鬼。  
Atobe本人却完全没有任何处境尴尬的觉悟，他以挑衅的语气问道：“喂，Tezuka。你能忍到现在还没出手，难道是因为不会做？”  
伯爵冷冷地瞪了他一样。  
“那么你还等什么？”Atobe挑起了十足恶劣的笑容，“占有他，掠取他的生命——然后，将他变成我们的同类。”

Yukimura将自己锁进了小教堂里。  
他感觉得到伯爵的气息就在门外，听到了他低声的恳求。这道门锁根本不可能拦得住Tezuka。但Yukimura以冷静而温和的语调告诉他，他希望一个人独处，即使是伯爵——他暂时也不想见到他。  
他走到了耶稣受难像的前面，指尖沿着他脸部的轮廓抚过眼角眉梢，起伏的肌肉线条与与细致的纹理。初见时的隐秘与禁忌感早已消失殆尽，他清楚地在那属于伯爵与自己的身体上，感受着当初创作时未曾察觉的爱恋与欲念。他们从来都是如此，无知无觉地相互吸引着，在彼此的灵魂中寻找着自己的归处。  
他抬起头，仰视着小教堂中无处不在的壁画，它们在他的脑海中逐渐复原了往昔的光景。那是如今的他也忍不住去赞叹的技艺，也是当他放弃日光时即将失去的一切——对色彩的感知，对光明的追寻，以及燃烧到生命尽头的创作激情——为了这些，他曾经绝然地离开了伯爵。而如今，所谓的救赎不过是另一种形式的毁灭。  
天使与神明从高处悲怜地俯视着他。  
他抿紧了双唇，眼底燃烧着更为放肆的愤怒的炙焰。他们本应属于彼此，共享着同样的血脉与命运。他的前世在绝望与黑暗中寻求着光明。但现在的他，拥有着一切——却在光明中寻找着通往黑暗的道路。  
他不在乎他们会走向怎样的结局，他不在乎在转变后是否还保留着一丝人性去爱着对方，他不在乎他们之间所有的温情与羁绊最终都会被欲望与贪念所主宰。  
但他不会让Tezuka再次走向毁灭的道路。  
——Yukimura再次拿起了画笔。

到深夜时，守候在门外的Tezuka感受到了一股奇诡而无比诱惑的气息。  
他瞬间察觉到了不对，小教堂里有不寻常的响动。他不顾与Yukimura的约定狠力撞开了门——狭窄而黑暗的空间被跳动的火焰光芒映亮。他看到Yukimura投映在墙壁上的身影，他听到声响回过头来，苍白的脸颊燃烧着高热的红晕。  
但Tezuka的瞳孔却在看到他身体的异状时猛然收缩——画家左边的袖子被高高挽起，露出了线条流畅的左臂。那苍白的肌肤上被划开了一道触目惊心的伤痕，鲜血从那里渗了出来，绽放出明艳而生机勃勃的色彩。Tezuka的视线仿佛被灼伤了一般，鲜明刺目的红色，甜美到令人晕眩的味道，唤醒了他灵魂最深处的惧意与渴望。  
Yukimura满不在乎地紧紧盯着Tezuka，露出了属于画家的，骄矜而倔强的神色。他脚下的雕刻刀还残留着鲜血的罪证。  
“你在做什么——”Tezuka开口的声音异常地暗哑与生涩，他无法再接近Yukimura，他所有的坚持与自制力在一点点地碎裂。  
Yukimura手臂上的鲜血一滴滴滴落，混进了调配好颜料的瓷碟，融进了猩红的色彩之中。他用画笔的末端吸取了这混合着自己鲜血的颜料，在画幕上划出了了一道道冰冷的线条——  
Tezuka这才注意到了他面前的画正是祭坛上的天使报喜图。加百列与玛丽亚圣洁的面庞，画面中氤氲着的背景已经被深浅不一的墨色所覆盖。上面再没有天使，再没有尘世的痕迹，只有一层又一层的黑夜。Yukimura的笔尖掠过了浓重的黑幕，用自己的鲜血绽放出肆意缠绕着的罂粟花，露出那被悲伤所浸染着的纯黑色的内心。  
Yukimura走近到他的身前，神情肃穆犹如虔诚的信徒。他握住了Tezuka终于向他伸出的左手，低下头出其不意地咬破了伯爵的指尖。当看到鲜血渗出的那一刻，Tezuka的心脏再次开始了跳动。  
他被Yukimura带到了那幅被涂抹得面目全非的祭坛画前。黑夜的色彩沉淀在他们对视的目光之中。再不需要更多的语言，再不会有任何踟蹰。他握住他被咬破的食指，用他们的鲜血，为重新绘制的画作中填上了最后一抹色彩。  
伯爵望向他的目光中隐含着太过深切的温柔与决然。他只能低下头，轻柔又难以餍足地吮吸着Tezuka的指尖。他被再次拉进那个冰冷的怀抱之中。他感受得到他的呼吸，他的心跳，他们在彼此身体中激荡的灵魂。  
Tezuka难以自持地凑近了他的颈边，露出了属于血族的獠牙，尖锐地抵住了那一处光洁的皮肤。  
从此再也没有神。再也没有任何审判。

Es ist Zeit, daß der Stein sich zu blühen bequemt,  
daß der Unrast ein Herz schlägt.  
Es ist Zeit, daß es Zeit wird.

Es ist Zeit.【1】

-END-

【1】出自保罗·策兰的《花冠》大意是

是石头决定开花的时候，  
是心脏躁动不安的时候，  
是时候了，它欲为时间。

是时候了。


End file.
